TerrorTale
by B.E.A.T.N
Summary: In a universe where King Asgore never declared war on humanity, a new monster shows up to strike terror down below. Now a girl, Frisk, finds herself fallen down, and befriending 3 people, a ghost girl, a talking flower, and a purple monster to help her. Meanwhile up top, a boy named Kris looks for Frisk, his sister. Certain grammatical errors have been dealt with, please enjoy!
1. Prolouge

TerrorTale

Prologue:

 _Long ago, two races lived in harmony._

 _Human and Monsters._

 _Many of both races existed._

 _Humans were all over the world, but monsters were a species that pertained to one area._

 _The valley of Ebott, under the tallest mountain._

 _And in this area, for such a long time, humans and Monsters lived in peace._

 _Humans._

 _They had a passion for life, which gave them immense control of their souls._

 _Even control over when they would die._

 _But it did give them a more greedy and violent heart._

 _Monsters._

 _They were extremely skilled in the ways of magic, becoming a force to be reckoned with._

 _But, they were far weaker than humans. Enough strikes to the body could make one turn to dust._

 _And these facts caused fear and jealousy to build up, until one day, war erupted._

 _The Monsters became frightened by the humans ability to persist after death._

 _While humans feared the monsters ability to use magic._

 _This is what caused them to fued._

 _The war was a very messy one._

 _Fire spread._

 _Weapons clashed._

 _The blood of many a human was spilled across the battlefield._

 _The dust of many monsters scattered over the ashes left behind._

 _Only the strongest could survive._

 _This included the king and queen of the Monsters._

 _But in the end, the humans won._

 _They sent the monsters underground, beneath Mt. Ebott._

 _Using what little magic they had, they created a barrier that only a human soul could pass._

 _And only seven human souls would be enough to shatter the barrier. Only humans could leave. Monsters could not. Not without a soul for them to take._

 _And for the last four-hundred years, they've been under that Mountain._

 _At some point, a human fell down there._

 _Their name,_ _ **was Chara**_ _._

 _Over the course of a few years, they built a friendship with the Prince of the Monsters,_ _ **Asriel**_ _._

 _Their parents loved them both so much._

 _Chara and Asriel were as close as can be._

 _They often treated each other like they were true brother and sister._

 _Chara was a sign that not all humans were wicked; and hungry for blood._

 _Her kind attitude towards the monsters, and her devotion to her new family proved it._

 _It seemed like the future was bright for them all…._

… _ **.But one day, a terrible thing happened…**_

 _In an attempt to free Monsterkind, both children lost their lives to the humans above ground._

 _Chara took her own life to help Asriel leave the barrier._

 _He absorbed her soul, and carried her body with him._

 _But when they reached the surface, Asriel could not bring himself to hurt the humans._

 _They attacked him without mercy, thinking he had killed the child in his arms._

 _But Asriel couldn't hurt anyone._

 _He had a heart of gold, that sadly, they couldn't see._

 _They only lived long enough for his parents to see him crumble to dust in the royal garden_

 _The king and queen were heart broken._

 _And in any other timeline, the king would've declared war on the human race._

 _Would've claimed the lives of six human children who fell down before they would meet the one to help them leave._

 _But in this tale, he did not._

 _He didn't drop a single ounce of blood._

 _For this Tale told to you, is not the story you may remember._

 _No war was declared._

 _No queen ran away, disgusted with her husband._

 _No humans died by the hands of monsters. Under that mountain._

 _Those six previous children died of natural causes while under that mountain, and not by the hand of the king._

 _It seems rather peaceful, does it not?_

 _Well, there is something that broke through that peace._

 _A creature._

 _A deadly creature._

 _It had skin as black as the night sky._

 _Eyes as red as hot coals._

 _Teeth as sharp as a knife._

 _Claws that dug into skin like hooks._

 _When it first arrived, nobody knew where it came from._

 _No one knew how this thing got here, but it was not to be taken lightly._

 _Soon, it stalked the people of the underground._

 _Each monster hid from it._

 _Whether it be in the capital of the kingdom, or the darkest and most forgotten place in the underground._

 _Mainly in groups._

 _And one bite from this creature, if not treated, or not pertaining to a strong willed monster, would taint a monsters soul._

 _They would go wild, like a rabbit wolf._

 _And it would be up to a very young child, with limited eyesight, a small flower, and a pink cheeked ghost to fix all of this._

 _This is the story, of_ _ **TerrorTale**_ _._


	2. 1: The Climb and Fall

TerrorTale

Chapter 1: The Climb, and fall.

Our tale opens on Mt. Ebott.

The tallest mountain in the area, named after the town down below.

The mountain was feared by many.

And for a reason.

A legend had been spread around for many years.

The Legend that, if you dared to climb up that mountain, you would never return. You would find yourselves in the land of the monsters.

And so far, in the last century, six children went up the mountain, and never returned.

Everyone always cautioned newcomers and children alike, to not go up the mountain.

Today, it rained.

Like most boring days.

The kind of rain that most people hated.

It ran down onto the land below, heavy and loud.

Puddles grew deep all day long.

The sky was dark with many rain clouds.

The weather was horrible to say the least.

You'd be crazy to go out on your own in this kind of weather.

 **And Frisk, was that crazy.**

If you stood down below and loomed up at the mountain, you wouldn't be able to see the small child making their way up.

And small they were!

Frisk was only about 8 years old.

She was much smaller than most kids her age, about the size of a six year old. People said she'd grow at her own pace. Didn't stop kids from laughing at her though.

Her dark brown hair and tan skin stood out with their blue and pink striped sweater and blue jean shorts that looked more like pants on them.

Again, she was short.

But it didn't bother her as much anymore.

They had their green backpack on them as they trudged through the mud.

All it had in it was food saved up over the week, some sort clothes, a coat that she wish she'd put on earlier, her stuffed bear that her pen-pal, (a woman named Paula), gave her, her art supplies, (chalk, crayons, etc), and a flashlight.

It was quite heavy, but Frisk was a tough child, and she carried it proudly.

It wasn't easy to see, due to the rain, and the child's eyes.

Frisk had very strange eyes.

When she fully opened them, when surprised mainly, they were a dark brown color. But their eyes seemed to always be squinting. She couldn't help it, really. It's just how her face worked.

But nevertheless, they kept on going through the rain, already soaked from the last hour they spent climbing.

But after an hour, they were a little agitated.

They spoke to themselves, as there was no-one else around.

"Go up the mountain! Sure, why not? In the rain! Why did it have to rain, TODAY! Of all the days I decide to run away from the orphanage and all the kids who bullied me, and it rains, today! Now I'm trudging through the muck, trying not to slip as I look for that cave entrance spoken of in town by the librarians! And on top of it all, I'm talking to myself! How much longer do I have to look!"

She got her answer.

They finally came across a large cave entrance.

Frisk looked at it, tilting their head.

"Well, may not be the most inviting, but at least it's warm."

Frisk entered the cave, dripping water as she walked around.

She walked for another minute before she stopped and took a breath.

"Phew! I am pooped! Where is this land of monsters everyone talks about? It should be here, right?"

No answer.

"Talking to yourself won't help Frisk. Walking forward might though…."

They walked forward once more.

And as they pressed on, Frisk swore she could hear…. Wind?

"Where is that? I'm in a cave, where else could it-"

They tripped.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeee!"

Frisk fell down.

A large casm was what she fell into.

Everything seemed to speed up and slow down at the same time.

Frisk could only fall, and watch as her life flashed before her eyes.

Her parents death 4 years ago.

 _I only knew my mother and father for the first four years of my life. I can't even remember too much!_

Her being sent to the orphanage.

 _I've been stuck there for literally half my life, with no friends there._

Her piers harassment.

 _All of the kids make fun of me. Saying I was a mistake, making fun of my eyes, the works._

A lot of her life seemed to contain bad memories.

But that's not what Frisk wanted to have go through her mind before her supposed death.

And after racking her brain, she did find good memories.

The time she spent with her parents.

 _I may not have a lot of memories of them, but what I do remember, I will always cherish._

Her pen-pal.

 _Paula, from Twoson. She's a very nice young woman, who takes the time to write me. If I get through this, I'll have to write about everything to her._

The adults in town who always treated her so kindly.

 _Many of the adults knew my parents. They show me more compassion then the kids in town._

And her brother.

Her brother Kris, a special person in her life. He was forced to stay in college. He was only allowed to take care of her once he turned 18. Hell, the reason she came to Ebott, among the abuse she put up with from the other kids, was to meet her brother at the other end of the mountain.

She finished, and smiled at the ceiling that inched away.

 _Yeah_ , she thought, _I may have had memories, but if I did down here, at least I'll have some good ones to._

And with that, Frisk let herself fall, and excepted what might happen.

She could die when she finally reached the ground, or she could live, and see if the legends were true.

For that moment of her falling down, she felt some form of acceptance with whatever fate had in store.

After a few more second, Frisk felt herself land on the ground.

But it didn't kill her, or cripple her, like she thought it would.

Intead, the fall was soft.

It took her. A few seconds to lean upwards and look around her.

She had landed in a field of golden flowers.

They were wilting slightly, but still gained enough sunlight and rain to grow alright.

Frisk, "well, I'm not dead. That's good. Now, what should I do?"

?, "that's kinda weird."

 _?, "what is?"_

Frisk jumped up and started looking around frantically.

She grabbed her flashlight and waved it around in the darkness.

Frisk, "who's there!? I've got a flashlight! And I'm not afraid to use it!"

 _?, "oh, sorry! We didn't mean to scare you!"_

?, "we just wanted to comment on the whole talking to yourself thing."

Frisk, "who, is, there!?"

 _?, "alright, calm down, well show ourselves."_

Out of the shadows, appeared two figures. And two strange ones at that.

The first was a child, roughly a foot taller than Frisk.

She had a green and yellow striped sweater, dark brown pants that matched her cropped hair, black shoes, and had reddish eyes and rosy cheeks.

The second was a flower. Yep, a flower. One with a face. It had a face with a neutral look, like he wasn't impressed by anything. It had golden petals and a green stem, similar to the golden flowers.

To say Frisk was frightened, was an understatement.

"What are you guys!?"

The flower, "should I introduce ourselves, or you? I'm still getting over the fact that they can SEE you."

The girl, "alright fine", she smiled at Frisk, "nice to meet ya, my name is Chara, I'm a ghost. And that is Flowey, he's, er…."

Flowey, "indifferent."

Chara, "yeah, that. And, who are you kid?"

Frisk, "m-my name's Frisk."

Chara, "that's a nice name. What're ya doing here?"

Frisk, "well, I climbed the mountain."

Flowey, "how does everyone make that mistake?"

Frisk, "heh, erm, and, I fell down here."

Chara, "and, do you know how you can see me?"

Frisk, "n-no. Why, what's wrong with you?"

Chara, "well, other than being dead, nothing really."

Flowey, "it's just that apparently only you, me and any ghosts we've met can see her."

Chara, "strange right?"

Frisk, "After seeing a ghost kid, and a talking flower, after falling down from such a height, weird has got a new meaning for me today."

Flowey and Chara stepped closer to Frisk.

They looked her up and down.

Chara, "how old are you Frisk?"

Frisk, "eight years old. What about you guys?"

Flowey, "hard to say. We've kind lost track of what age we're supposed to be."

Chara, "I remember being nine years old when I passed away, but that was a long time ago."

Flowey, "all we really remember is meeting each other after we both kicked the bucket."

Frisk, "y-you both died?"

Flowey, "yep. I was a monster, but, well…."

Chara, "Flowey is a little secretive about who he was."

Frisk, "that's fine, I can respect that."

Chara, "so, um, if you don't mind us asking…."

Frisk, "It's fine. Go ahead."

Flowey, "why DID you climb the mountain? I mean, you've heard the legend, right?"

Frisk, "well, yeah. But, I had a good reason."

Chara, "and that was?"

Frisk, "I've lived in an orphanage for the last four years."

Flowey, "half your life!?"

Frisk, "yeah, after my parents passed away."

Chara pulled a sad face, "I'm so sorry Frisk! We didn't know-"

Frisk, "It's fine. I at least remember them. So, I've been an orphan half my life."

Flowey, "so why run away now?"

Frisk, "the kids there always picked on me. No One there treated me nicely. And over the week, I couldn't take it anymore. I gathered supplies over the week, and today, I climbed the mountain."

Chara, "but why the mountain? You know the legend?"

Frisk, "I figured, well, maybe I could come here to find a place to call my home."

Along pause spread across the trio.

All of them seemingly studying each other, and deciding what to do next.

Flowey decided to break the silence.

"Well, how about we get a move on? We should get through the ruins."

Chara, "right, maybe that one girl can help us?"

Frisk, "who?"

The trio started walking out of the room.

Flowey, "there's this one monster girl who's been staying in the ruins for a while."

Chara, "she's spotted Flowey, but keeps to herself mostly."

Frisk, "well, good to know we can talk to someone down here."

Chara, "c'mon then."

The three of them walked out of the room, and into the entrance of the ruins, off to meet this young woman Flowey spoke of….


	3. 2: The Ruins

TerrorTale

Chapter 2: The Ruins

So, there they were.

A small child in slowly drying clothes, a Flower scurrying on the ground, and the ghost of a young girl floating behind.

They had entered the ruins.

The walls were a dark purple, with green foliage sticking to the walls.

Frisk was a little scared of the place she was in, but felt a little safe with Flowey and Chara with her.

Sure, it was still word that she was with a talking flower, and the spirit of a nine year old girl, but the confusion always passed when she thought it over.

But as they went through the ruins, the group had to go through a series of strange puzzles.

Some were simple, such as just pulling some switches, but then they had to go past a floor of spikes.

It was tricky for the latter puzzle.

Flowey could get over it on his own, so Frisk had to carry him.

Chara seemed to know the correct way to go though.

After they finished the puzzle, they caught their breath.

They all sat on the floor, enjoying one another's company.

Frisk soon dug into her backpack.

"you guys want anything to eat?"

Flowey, "I don't think I can eat."

Chara, "and I'm a ghost. Although, what I wouldn't give to eat a chocolate bar!"

Frisk, "I'm guessing you like chocolate?"

Chara, "if chocolate were a politician, I'd vote for them every time!"

Frisk, "heh, neat."

Frisk dug out an oatmeal cookie from a little baggy.

But as soon as she got it near her mouth, she heard a noise.

" _ribbit?"_

Frisk looked to her left to see a small creature near her. It looked like a frog. But instead of green skin, it had white skin, with black eyes, and a weird symbol on its stomach.

Frisk, "um, hi?"

The frog, "ribbit?"

Frisk looked to Flowey, "what is this thing?"

Flowey, "oh, that's a froggit."

Chara, "don't worry, they're mostly harmless!"

Frisk, "mostly?"

Flowey, "well, most monsters down here are nice, it's been like that for centuries."

Chara, "but recently, certain ones have become more fearful, and we don't know why."

Frisk, "curious…."

Frisk looked at the froggit, and noticed that it eyes her cookie.

Frisk, "here ya go!"

She tossed the cookie to the small monster.

It snatched it up with its tongue, happily eating the cookie.

Frisk giggled as it jumped up and down happily.

Flowey, "so Frisk, do you have any siblings?"

Frisk, "actually, yeah."

Chara, "I wouldn't have guessed, since you live in an orphanage."

Frisk, "well, my brother has been away at college, and was planning on getting me outta the orphanage as soon as he was old enough."

Chara, "but wait, didn't you say you say you came down here to find a new home?"

Frisk, "well, I wanted to find a place for both of us. Once I got down here, I was gonna make my way through the mountain, and meet him at the other end."

Flowey, "well, we gotta get you outta the underground then."

Chara, "or at the very least, get you to a safe place for him to find us."

Frisk, "good idea."

Flowey, "by the way, what's your brothers name?"

Frisk, "Kris, his name is Kris."

Flowey, "alright, now that we've got all that settled, let's get going, we've still gotta get through the ruins."

Chara, "right, c'mon Frisk!"

Frisk lifted herself off the ground, "coming!"

She followed the ghost and flower through the next few rooms.

But as they walked, Frisk noticed the froggit following from a distance.

She smiled at it whenever she saw it.

It blushed everytime.

When they entered a large hallway, Frisk turned around and looked at the froggit.

She called, "you want me to carry you in my pack?"

The froggit tilted it's head.

Flowey, "Frisk, what are you doing?"

Frisk, "I thought maybe he could come along?"

Chara, "you want a pet?"

Flowey, "right now?"

Frisk, "I'll take care of him! Pleeeeease!?"

She gave them a pair of puppy dog eyes. They worked in making Chara and Flowey say yes.

Flowey, "fiiiine!"

Chara, "but if we have to take care of him, don't come crying!"

Frisk, "okay!"

Frisk lifted up the froggit, (it had gotten closer during her talk with the others).

She set the small monster in her backpack, and swung the pack over her shoulders.

Chara couldn't help but giggle as the froggit poked its head out of the pack.

After the froggit had joined their little crew, they all continued down the long hallway they had entered.

As they walked down it, they couldn't help but feel a little odd.

Flowey and Chara felt someone watching them, but Frisk didn't seem to notice.

Flowey and Chara walked behind Frisk, and whispered to one another.

Flowey, "something feels a little off."

Chara, "you think so to?"

Flowey, "yeah. I feel like, well…."

Chara, "someone's watching us?"

Flowey, "exactly."

Chara, "now that you mention it, it seems like things in the underground have been changing, just from all the little things here in the ruins."

Flowey, "like that purple monster girl who showed up?"

Chara, "or how the Monsters have gotten a little more fearful."

Flowey, "even the air seems to be less fresh down here."

Chara, "we may wanna keep watch over everything around us."

Flowey, "agreed."

They finished their conversation as they got to the end of the hallway.

But as soon as they reached the end of the hallway, a tall figure ran out from behind the last pillar in the room.

It wore a cloak, and carried a large axe in its right hand.

Frisk stepped back, Flowey and Chara doing the same.

It spoke, **"what are you doing here, punk?"**

The voice sounded feminine.

Frisk, "please don't hurt me! Me and my friends are just going through the humans!"

" **What friends?"**

Frisk gestured, "me, my friend Flowey, the froggit in my bag and my friend Cha-."

Flowey shook his leaves for Frisk to stop, and she selected her next words carefully.

"- and my imaginary friend, Chara."

Chara and Flowey calmed themselves. They weren't sure the figure would believe Chara was there.

" **That all? A child, a flower, a froggit and an imaginary friend?"**

Frisk, "that's all!"

The figure lowered it's weapon, and stepped forward.

" **And who are you kid?"**

Frisk, "my name is Frisk. I'm just trying to get through these ruins."

The figure out their weapon behind its back, and….

….snickered?

" **Heh, sorry kid, I've just been on edge."**

The figure let down their hood.

They revealed their face.

They had a face similar to that of a reptile, with dark purple skin, and messy brown hair that covered their eyes.

Their smile revealed sharp teeth, but the smile was genuine.

"My name's Susie, nice to see a new face here."

Frisk, "t-the pleasures mine!"

Susie, "well, if you're on your way outta the ruins, you got a few more puzzles to go through. I'll meet you up ahead, kay?"

Frisk, "sure, see you soon!"

The monster known as Susie, ran off ahead of them, leaving Frisk with her friends.

Frisk, "so, was that the woman you mentioned?"

Chara, "yeah. She just showed up one day, from the exit at the end of the ruins."

Flowey, "as soon as she showed up, me and Chara have felt setting going on."

Frisk, "so, I guess we meet her up?"

Chara, "yeah, and we have to get through some more puzzles."

And with that, Frisk and her friends ran ahead.

The next few puzzles were fairly easy.

Falling through floors, pulling switches, etc.

They came across many other monsters along the way. More froggits, whimsun, loox, vegetoid. They seems quite friendly to them.

But after a few minutes, they found their path blocked.

In front of them sat a large white ghost.

Frisk edged herself forward, with Flowey close behind.

"h-hello?"

The ghost replied, "zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

Frisk, "is, is he just repeatedly saying the letter Z?"

Flowey, "yeah, that's Napstablook for ya."

Frisk, "who?"

Chara, "that's his name. Napstablook."

" _Oh, is that you Chara?"_

The ghost rose up and looked at the 3 people in front of him.

Chara, "yeah Blooky, it's us. And we brought someone new!"

Napstablook, "oh, that's nice.", he looked down at Frisk, "hello little human, would you like to see a trick?"

Frisk, "sure."

Napstablook summoned some tears that floated up to his head, forming a hat.

"I call it, 'dapperblook!'"

Frisk, "that's so cool!"

Napstablook, "thanks. Oh, am I in your way?"

Flowey, "a little."

Napstablook, "I'll move then, bye I guess, ahem, o _ooooooo~_ "

Napstablook left the trio alone, fading away.

Frisk, "that was….. interesting."

Flowey, "indeed. Shall we go on?"

Chara, "sure."

They continued once again.

The last few puzzles were extremely easy to get through.

But one point they stopped at was quite useful.

They entered a room with a ton of spiderwebs.

And two signs.

Frisk looked at the signs.

"um, Flowey, could you read these please?"

Flowey, "fine, let's see", he looked down, "it says, 'donate to the spider bake sale, made by spiders, for spiders~ of spiders?")', n-neat?"

Flowey kept the last part, 'of spiders', to himself.

Frisk, "oh! I've got some money!"

She dropped $5 into the web, and as soon as it hit, 2 spiders grabbed it and ran off, and returned with a donut.

Frisk grabbed it, and put it into her pack. She smiled, "thanks little guys!"

The spiders squeed, and ran back into a crack in the wall.

But as they were about to leave, Frisk saw a spider on her shoulder.

He smiled at it, while Chara shivered.

Flowey looked at her, "what's with you Chara?"

Chara, "I'm afraid of those things."

Frisk held the spider in her palm, and it climbed down her arm, and sat atop her backpack.

Flowey, "you've adopted a froggit, and a spider in one day?"

Frisk, "again, I'll take full responsibility of these little guys!"

Chara, "alright, but remember-"

Frisk, "don't come crying to you guys, I know!"

They all laughed with each other as they left the small room, and continued on their journey through the ruins.

The last puzzles were solved, and the group that now consisted of a little girl, a ghost, a flower, a spider, and a froggit came up to a large tree, with many dead leaves surrounding it.

As they got closer, they heard a voice from atop it.

"heya dorks!"

They all looked up to see Susie sitting at the top of the tree, now without her cloak. Instead, she wore an old blue jacket, a torn up white shirt underneath, and jeans that had holes in the jeans.

"Just kidding, you guys are actually pretty cool for getting this far!"

Frisk, "thank you!"

Susie jumped down in front of everyone.

"So, you all wanna head inside?"

Flowey, "that would be nice."

Frisk, "yeah, sure."

Susie, "follow me then."

Susie led them into an old house built into the ruins.

It had wooden floors, so Frisk had to carry Flowey in.

Susie led them into the living room.

"Have a seat you guys."

Frisk sat down with her friends across from Susie.

She spoke, "so Frisk, where are you headed, and why go through the underground to get there?"

Frisk, "well, I have a brother. His name is Kris. He's up on the surface. I've been in an orphanage while he got through a scholarship he earned. He was gonna get me outta the orphanage when he got out, and was old enough. And this week, was his last week!"

Susie, "hmm, go on."

Frisk, "so, I told him to meet me at the other side of the mountain. And I'd make my way through the mountain to him."

Susie, "but how will he know you're still alive?"

Frisk, "me and him have had a strong bond since we were little. We can somehow, don't ask me how, feel when we're in danger. Call it like, sibling intuition."

Flowey, "I kinda get it."

Susie, "so, that's why you're down here?"

Frisk, "yep."

Susie was quite.

" _sigh_ , you might wanna listen to what I have to say…."

 **Meanwhile….**

A lone figure had finished climbing the other side of the mountain.

He was worried. Very worried. He was sticking to his sister's plan. She may only be 8, but she was smart as Hell.

And it was a simple plan.

Wait for her up at the top of the mountain.

But he was still worried.

He knew the legends their parents told them about the mountain.

Of the Monsters that lived underneath it.

Of the six missing children.

And that made him worried of what would happen to his sister.

Call it what you will, psychic link, intuition, whatever, they could always feel when the other was in danger.

And he felt as though they were alright.

But he couldn't shake the feeling.

But, that feeling soon fled.

It does as soon as he felt himself slip and fall.

He fell down into the large cave ahead of him.

He felt some sort of tingle as he fell.

He gained a lot of bruises, but survived.

And when he was finally at the bottom, he lifted his head to see a pair of large fluffy feet in front of his face….


	4. 3: Shadows and Another Human

TerrorTale

Chapter 3: Shadows and Another Human

Susie, "things have changed since I came here. The whole underground has."

Flowey, "we've felt it."

Chara was floating behind Flowey as they talked with Susie.

Susie, "some new monster showed up."

Flowey, "what? When?"

Susie, "about a month ago. Lord knows where it came from. But it's been reeling havoc in the kingdom."

Frisk, "what is it?"

Susie, "don't know. It's some sort of shadow. I can at the very least describe it."

Frisk, "please do."

Susie, "It's got sharp teeth, red eyes, skin like the night, and sharp nails. It moves like a shadow. And it has a killer instinct."

Flowey, "yikes!"

Frisk, "sounds frightening."

Susie, "it is. That's why I came here. I came here to hide."

Flowey, "so, what now? Do we just wait here forever?"

Frisk, "we can't! What about my brother?"

Susie, "calm down. I'm gonna get you to your brother."

Flowey, "why? Aren't you scared?"

Susie, "yeah, I am. But I came here as a favor to the king."

Flowey, "Asgore?"

Chara, (whispering), "dad?"

Susie, "yep. He wanted someone to stay in the ruins until another human fell down."

Frisk, "because of me?"

Susie ruffled Frisk's hair, "yep, because of you kid. You doing this means I can finally leave."

Flowey, "so…. When are we gonna leave?"

Susie, "let's say a few hours. First, let's get some sleep. We're gonna need energy for our journey."

Chara whispered to Flowey, "I can't even sleep."

Flowey held back a snicker.

Susie led Frisk and Flowey to an old bed in one room of the house.

Even if she was only a 18, she was very caring towards Frisk, even tucking her in.

All of them fell asleep quickly in their beds, taking a few hours to recuperate.

 **Meanwhile….**

Kris was being carried somewhere.

He didn't know where, but he felt himself in a pair of large arms.

He slowly woke up again as they entered a brightly lit room.

The person holding him spoke in a booming voice, "Alphys, are you busy?"

Another more timid voice spoke, "n-not at the m-moment, why?"

Deep voice, "I found a human. He fell through the barrier."

Timid voice, "oh dear! L-let's get h-him some b-bandages for a-any c-cuts and bruises!"

Kris felt himself lowered onto a table.

By now, his eyes had opened, and he could see the owners of the voices.

 _Two monsters._

One was a large goat monster, wearing a purple cape and golden armor. He had two large horns, and a small crown atop his head.

He stood next to a small lizard woman. She wore glasses, and a lab coat over a pink shirt with a cat girl on it.

Kris was stunned.

Stunned to see real monsters attending to his wounds.

Kris could only think of one thing to say.

"Sup?"

The woman, "w-well, he s-seems to b-be alright."

The goat, "indeed", he spoke to Kris, "are you alright?"

Kris, "y-yes?"

The woman, "oh, sorry, w-we haven't i-introduced ourselves! I'm D-doctor Alphys."

The goat, "and I'm King Asgore."

Kris, "w-where am I?"

Alphys, "this is m-my l-lab. The K-king found you, a-and b-brought you to m-me."

Kris, "sorry, I'm still just trying to process everything that's happening."

Asgore, "understandable. That was quite a fall!"

Kris, "so, I'm underneath the mountain?"

Asgore, "sadly yes. Why were you up there anyway?"

Kris, "me and my sister were gonna meet there."

Alphys, "sister? Where is she?"

Kris, "she came in through the other side of the mountain."

Asgore, "oh dear!"

Kris, "what?"

Asgore, "Alphys, you catch the human up to speed, I'll tell all the guards to look out for this child!"

Kris, "what!?"

Alphys, "calm down! Let me explain!"

Kris took a deep breath, "okay, please do!"

Alphus, "a l-long while a-ago, some n-new form of m-monster came out of n-nowhere. It's been c-causing h-havoc ever since. If it b-bites any monsters, t-they either die, or g-go insane, if they aren't s-strong enough in will-power, aka, d-determination, and health. So, w-we have guards p-patrolling a-across the underground for when, and if, it s-strikes. Asgore is g-gonna send the g-guards a message to l-look out for y-your sister."

Kris, "phew, that's a lot to take in."

Alphys, "you a-alright?"

Kris, "a little, knowing that there's people looking out for Frisk."

Alphys, "that her n-name?"

Kris, "yeah. My name's Kris by the way."

Alphys, "n-nice to meet y-you."

Alphys helped Kris off the table.

Alphys, "I'll take y-you to meet t-the q-queen. She's a-always h-happy to meet a-and h-humans who f-fall down here."

As she took Kris to meet the queen, Asgore was running down Judgment Hall.

His head staff stood at the end of it.

Asgore, "Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, thank you for coming to see me!

The heads of the guards and staff that worked for the kingdom.

Sans, the skeleton. Short, with a blue hoodie over his shoulders. He had a permanent grin on his face. And over his left eye was a series of bandages.

He was Asgore's judge, in charge of anyone who wished to meet the king.

Asgore, "how is your eye holding up Sans?"

Sans, "oh, y'know, eye am still taking care of it."

"SANS!"

Next to him was his brother, Papyrus.

He stood taller than him, but shorter than the others. He wore a long red scarf around his neck, blue shorts, red boots and gloves, and specially made armor for himself.

He worked as the assistant or the head of the Royal Guards.

"No puns please, sorry King Asgore!"

Asgore, "It's fine. Thank you Papyrus."

"Why'd you call us Asgore? You stub your toe again? Fuhuhuhu!"

Finally, there was Undyne.

Captain of the Royal Guards.

A tall fish woman, with blue skin, a red ponytail that ran down her back, yellow eyes, sharp teeth, a scarred eye that was covered by an eyepatch, and was currently wearing a suit of armor.

Asgore, "I need your help. We recently found another human!"

Sans, "neat."

Papyrus, "A HUMAN! WHERE!?"

Undyne, "yeah boss, where!?"

Asgore, "they are with Alphys. A young man who fell through the barrier."

Undyne, "so what now, we watch over him until he dies, right?"

Asgore, "I suppose, but I need you for something else."

Papyrus, "cooking?"

Asgore, "no. This human has a sister. She came in through the other side of the mountain."

Sans, "the ruins?"

Asgore, "most likely. A young monster, Susie, is already there with the other monsters in there. I instructed her to help any humans she finds leave, and escort them back to the capital, as it is the safest place down here."

Undyne, "you want us to help them get here?"

Asgore, "very much."

Papyrus, "we shall find the human your majesty!"

Sans, "no problem."

Asgore, "thank you all! You all know where to go. Sans and Papyrus, snowdin! Undyne, waterfall!"

All 3, "right!"

All 3 of them ran off to their assigned places to patrol.

Undyne to Waterfall, and the skeletons to Snowdin.

The last we see of each is Undyne leaping into the air outside of the capital, papyrus running across rooftops, and Sans teleporting in a big blue puff of smoke.

 **Meanwhile, back in the ruins.**

Frisk woke up from her nap, after four hours.

Flowey woke up beside her.

He spoke, "ready to leave?"

Frisk, "I don't know guys."

Chara flew beside her and said, "whatever happens, well be with you Frisk."

Frisk smiled.

She also looked down at her backpack, seeing the froggit and spider sleeping with one another in it.

She giggled as she carefully got the backpack back on her back, (try saying that 3 times fast!)

She found Susie in the living room once again.

And what's more, she was munching on a stick of chalk!

Frisk, "um, Susie?"

Susie jumped and hid the chalk.

"Y-yeah Frisk?"

Frisk, "were you eating a stick of chalk?"

Susie, "um…. Yeah…."

Frisk, "why?"

Susie, "I don't know. I just like the taste I guess."

Flowey, "that's kinda weird. And that coming from the talking flower!"

Susie, "not to mention the girl with an imaginary friend."

Frisk, "did you ever have one?"

Susie, "yeah actually. In school, I never really had friends, so I made my own."

Flowey, "what we this name?"

Susie, "... Lancer."

Chara, "I woulda guessed Barney."

Frisk, "what was he like?"

Susie, "he was like a little boy with, um, a dog face kinda, with black and blue clothes. He looked kinda like a spade of diamonds."

Frisk, "neat."

Susie, "what's your imaginary friend?"

Frisk, "um…. She's a girl named Chara. She's got a green and yellow sweater with brown hair and red eyes!"

Flowey thought, _good thing Susie never met Chara when she was alive._

Susie, "neat!"

Flowey, "I hate to break this all up, but aren't we supposed to leave?"

Susie, "oh, right!"

She stood up and started walking.

Frisk and Flowey followed her down the stairs, and through the dark hallway that lead out of there.

Once they finally reached it, Susie turned around and looked at Frisk.

"This is the exit to the ruins. Once we leave here, we need to watch our backs. Understand?"

Frisk nodded, still holding Flowey in her arms.

Susie, "then, let's go."

They all exited the ruins, walking out into the the next place in the underground.

They were met with a crunching sound under their feet.

Frisk, "is this snow?"

Susie, "yep. Leaks in from the surface, but never melts down here!"

Flowey, "trust me, this probably isn't the weirdest thing to happen today."

Chara, "you're not wrong."

They walked through the snow slowly, listening for whatever may be lurking around.

Susie took the lead.

They passed by many tall trees, and as they went on, they heard footsteps echo behind them.

But everytime they turned their heads, no-one stood behind them.

All they caught sight of was a broken stick, and a quick glimpse of a shadow.

They soon stepped in front of a large gate with a locked door.

Frisk, "what now?"

Susie, "I dunno. This wasn't here last time."

But they both froze instantly as they heard loud crunches behind them, that stopped right behind them.

And they heard a deep voice behind them.

" **don't you three know how to greet a new pal? turn around, and shake my hands."**

They did, and held out their hands.

But as their hands met the strangers, they heard 2 loud fart noises sounding from the hands of a short skeleton, roughly talked than Frisk.

"hehehehehehe, the ol' whoopie cushion in the hands trick! it's always funny!"

Susie, "dammit Sans! Don't scare us like that!"

Sans, "sorry Susie, didn't mean to scare ya!"

Susie, "yeah, and I'm NOT looking for a handsome young man who's tall and equally moody!"

Sans, "that was oddly specific, but alright."

He looked down to Frisk and Flowey, "and who are these little ones?"

Susie, "these are Frisk and Flowey."

Sans, "heh, glad ya found em."

Susie, "why is that?"

Sans, "another human fell near the capital. says he's waiting for his sister."

Frisk instantly jumped, "other human? Sister!?"

Sans, "yeah, Asgore wanted us to-"

Frisk, "is my brother alright!?"

Sans, "dunno, he just said to look out for another human near the ruins."

Susie turned to the human, "woah, calm down Frisk."

Frisk, "how long is it gonna take for us to get there?"

Sans, "we gotta get through Snowdin, then Waterfall, Holland, and finally, the capital."

Susie, "alright, let's get going!"

Sans walked in front of them, and opened up the gate for them all.

They filed through the gate one by one.

Frisk and Flowey stayed behind Sans and Susie.

That let them talk to one another.

Sans, "good to see ya back."

Susie, "thanks man."

Sans, "and, I'm sorry about what happened."

Susie, "It's fine. We've all been hurt by that thing."

Sans, "my eye being a fact."

Susie, "true. Let's just worry about getting to Snowdin first, alright?"

Sans, "agreed."

And with that, the small group continued through the snowy landscape towards the town of Snowdin, not noticing the shadow lurking a distance behind them.


	5. 4: Imaginary Friends

TerrorTale

Chapter 4: Imaginary Friends

After a couple of minutes, as well as navigating the old traps left around, Frisk and the others made it to Snowdin Town.

Frisk felt uneasy as they entered the town.

Most of the buildings were boarded up at the windows. A huge restaurant known as Grillby's had a lot of people peeking through the window.

One of them was a man made of fire, and the others looked like dog monsters, all wearing armor.

Frisk, "who are those people?"

Sans looked to his favorite place in Snowdin, "oh, that's grillby's. it used to be quite the hotspot before things went downhill in the underground."

Flowey, "and who are the people in the window?"

Sans, "the guy made of fire is Grillby himself. and the dogs you see are members of the royal guard. they use the place as a sort of base of operations."

Susie, "believe it or not, they used to suck as royal guards!"

Chara, "we'll take your word for it."

Only Flowey and Frisk could hear Chara's joke.

And they did their best to stiffle any laughs

After another minute, the group stood in front if a large wooden cottage.

Sans, "welcome to my house. we'll wait here for a while. I'm sure Papyrus will love to see new guests."

Sans opened the door for the group, each of them walking in one by one.

Once they were all in the house, they heard a loud yell.

"HELLO THERE HONORED GUESTS!"

They all looked up to see a tall smiling skeleton up on the 2nd floor of the house, waving down at them.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM SO HAPPY TO HAVE GUESTS!"

Sans, "yer happy about everything Paps."

Papyrus, "NEVERTHELESS, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM EAGER TO HAVE OTHERS TRY MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI!"

Susie, "meh, I could eat."

Frisk, "me to, I haven't eaten in a while."

Papyrus, "SPLENDID! I'LL GET STARTED RIGHT AWAY!"

Papyrus dashed to the kitchen, going, "Nyeh, heh, heh!"

Sans, "yelp, I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

Sans walked up to his room, locking his door behind him.

Susie looked down at Frisk, "I guess we'll sit on the couch and wait?"

Frisk looked up at her, "I guess so."

As they both sat down, Frisk still had a sinking feeling in her gut. She was worried about her brother. Was he the human that fell? Or was he still waiting up top for her?

Meanwhile, Susie was having he own battle within her mind. It was about Frisks imaginary friend, Chara. She knows she heard that name somewhere. Probably in high school, back when it was still around. And the way Frisk described them seemed familiar as well. She couldn't put her finger on it though. And when she couldn't, she zoned out. She got lost in her mind, and talked to Lancer. Her imaginary friend. And her only friend as a kid. He was like an embodiment of _something_. Something for her to converse with.

And so, we see her mind.

She sits in an old chair, wearing a sleeveless leather jacket, purple pants, dark black boots, and wrist gauntlets.

She looked in front of her, and saw Lancer. Still as she remembered him. A small little boy with an outfit that looked like a spade. His tongue always hanging out of his mouth.

He spoke in a childish growl.

"Hiya Susie!"

Susie, "heya Lancer."

Lancer, "what brings you here of all times?"

Susie, "I needed to talk to someone about all of this. I've been having some sort of deja vu about Frisks imaginary friend."

Lancer, "what, are they not as cool as me, ho ho ho?"

Susie, "no, it's just that, well, the way they described them seemed familiar."

Lancer, "like how?"

Susie, "their name is Chara, and they wear a green and yellow sweater with brown pants, and red eyes. I know that from somewhere, but I just can't place the name "

Lancer, "well, maybe if we think about where we might've heard it?"

Susie, "good idea. I think it was school?"

Lancer, "what class?"

Susie, "I think it might've been politics, or history."

Lancer, "or maybe both?"

Susie, "could be."

Lancer, "Chara, Chara, Chara, sounds like a girls name."

Susie, "hmmm, wait…."

Lancer, "what?"

Susie, "wasn't the first human child named Chara?"

Lancer, "maybe, but anyone could have the same name."

Susie, "yeah but, what did they wear?"

Lancer, "um, Susie…."

Susie, "I think it might've been the same outfit!"

Lancer, "Susie?"

Susie, "I think that's it!"

Lancer, "SUSIE!"

Susie instantly awoke from her day dream.

She saw Frisk tugging on her jacket.

She said, "Susie, you alright?"

Susie, "y-yeah, just zoned out for a minute. I, uh, tend to do that when I get hungry."

Frisk, "oh, alright. Well, I just wanted to get your attention, and tell you that the spaghetti is ready!"

Papyrus yelled from the kitchen, "AND I'M ANXIOUS FOR ALL OF YOU TO TRY IT!"

Frisk carried Flowey alongside Susie as they went to the kitchen.

Papyrus had 5 plates of spaghetti for them.

Each person, including the chef, grabbed one.

Papyrus, "TO A GLORIOUS MEAL!"

Frisk, "yeah!"

Susie, "yaaaaaaay."

Sans, "it's not even pasta lunchtime!"

Papyrus, "SANS! NO PUNS!"

Sans, "aw, what? I'm oregano pun master!"

Papyrus, "NYEEEEEH!"

Flowey, "let's just eat.

Frisk, "agreed."

They all took a bite at the same time, even Flowey.

Sans held the same goofy expression as he ate it, although no-one saw how it entered his mouth.

Papyrus ate enthusiastically.

Susie seemed to love it, then again, she ate chalk for a snack.

Flowey and Frisk held the same indescribable expressions as they ate.

Papyrus, "WOWIE! SUCH PASSIONATE EXPRESSIONS! YOU MUST LOVE MY COOKING!"

Flowey, "well, I wou-"

Frisk covered his mouth, "yeah, we sure do!"

Chara, "don't liiiiiiie."

No-one noticed the glare Frisk gave Chara.

Papyrus, "SPLENDID! I'LL GET YOU MORE!"

But before he could, a loud knock sounded at the door.

Sans ran over to it and opened the door.

Grillby stood in the doorway, breathing heavily.

Sans, "Grillbz? what's happening?"

Grillby, "... The creature….. it's back!"

Papyrus, Susie and Sans, "WHAT!?"

Grillby, "... it bit Doggo! We had to cut of his ear to save him!"

Sans, "Susie, Paps, let's go! Frisk, you and the flower stay here!"

Sans and the other two ran out of the house behind Grillby, and got a few feet before they saw what was happening.

A large creature made of darkness was using it's arm as a weapon against the axes of Dogamy and Dogressa.

Papyrus, "BROTHER, SUMMON YOUR BLASTERS!"

Sans didn't have to be told twice. He summoned two large Gaster Blasters out of nowhere, and fired them at the shadow.

They managed to blast some of him away, but there was still enough of him.

And now, it's next target was the three monsters.

He swung his large bladed hands at Susie. She barley was able to fight them off with her axe. Papyrus threw bone after bone at the beast.

It seemed to surround them.

Susie, "what now boneheads!?"

Sans, "if we weren't about to die, I would compliment the pun!"

But right as the creature was about to strike, a slew of white pellets started to hit it.

Sans and the others looked behind them to see Flowey summoning a large barrage of bullets to attack the shadow.

He said to Sans, "outta the way ya smiley trashbag!"

Sans didn't like the nickname, but he obliged, running to Flowey with Susie and Papyrus.

As they all stood together, Flowey continued to distract the beast.

Flowey, "is this that shadow beast you spoke of?"

Susie, "yep! We're lucky no-one has gotten bit, at least a fatal one."

Sans, "yet!"

Papyrus, "WHAT NOW!?"

Sans, "hit it with everything you got!"

And so they did.

They all swung their best attacks at the shadow.

It seemed to do some good, but not enough.

Susie, "It's too strong!"

Sans, "keep atta-"

Sans was lifted into the air, the creature staring at him, licking its lips.

Papyrus, "SANS!"

But before the shadow could make Sans it's next meal, a small figure sped by the others, jumped into the air, and struck the creature in the eye.

It howled in anger, and soon retreated out of Snowdin, dropping Sans into Papyrus's arms.

He pulled his brother close, "SANS! I THOUGHT I LOST YOU!"

Sans, "I'm ok Paps, really. I'm fine."

The brothers hugged each other for a solid minute before they turned their gaze to who had scared away the beast.

And before them stood Frisk.

Her ears a red color, and a stick in hand.

Flowey stood next to her shivering in the cold.

Grillby handed him a scarf and said, "...thank you all for saving us…..…..I'm glad we can count on you guys."

Sans, "no prob Grillbz. everyone should get inside though. no telling when and where it'll come back."

Frisk stepped forward, but Susie grabbed their shoulder and said, "you all go on home. I've gotta talk to Frisk for a minute."

Papyrus carried his brother, despite him asking not to.

The Froggit and Spider were shivering in Frisks bag still on her back.

Susie bent down to look at Frisk and Flowey and said, "thank you. All three of you."

They stiffened at what she said.

"Yeah, I figured it out. Chara, how did you and Frisk do that?"

Chara spoke through Frisks body, they both talked together, "well, when we saw Sans in trouble, I got carried away. I flew through Frisk by accident, and well, this just sorta happened."

Susie, "can ya fly out?"

Chara/Frisk, "um, sure."

Frisk squinted her face as Chara tumbled out of Frisk.

Frisk, "sorry we didn't tell you."

Flowey, "we got a little scared."

Susie grinned at them.

"Hey, no problem. We're friends aren't we?"

Frisk, "yeah?"

Susie, "well, I'm glad to know we've got one more person to help us out."

Flowey, "how'd you figure out that Chara wasn't imaginary?"

Susie, "I remember how you described them, and their name. It matched the description of the princess Chara in old history and politic books."

Chara, "clever."

Frisk, "Chara says clever."

Susie laughs, "hahahaha! Well then tell them I said thanks!"

Frisk turned to Chara, "Susie says-"

Chara, "I'm right here!"

Frisk, "she says she's right here."

Susie, "heh, I'll keep that in mind. Now, let's head back to Sans and Papyrus, okay?"

Flowey, "agreed."

Frisk and Chara, "sounds good."

They all walked back together, wanting to escape the cold, especially the shivering Froggit and Spider.

 **Meanwhile.**

Kris had spent the last few hours getting to know the queen.

 _Toriel_ , a goat monster like Asgore. Except, her horns were not as long, and instead of armor, she usually wore an old purple tunic with white sleeves.

She spent all their time asking Kris a lot of questions. Mainly about snails, and humans.

Kris didn't know a lot about snails, but humans were something he knew a lot about. After all, he was a human!

They were sitting in the library at this time.

Toriel, "I'm sorry to ask you so many questions young man, but I'm just so curious!"

Kris, "not at all! It's been kind of fun."

Toriel, "yes. And, I guess I also ask so much, because I've always wanted to be a teacher."

Kris, "well, you'd make a good one ma'am."

Toriel, "why thank you!"

Kris, "no problem."

Toriel, "um, would you like to ask me anything?"

Kris, "actually, I kind of do. Do you mind?"

Toriel, "ask away Kris!"

Kris, "how did you and the king meet?"

Toriel, "oh, that IS a long story. You wouldn't wanna hear it."

Kris, "c'maaaaaaan!"

Toriel, "well…. Alright. It was centuries ago when I first met the young Prince of the monster's! He was such a clumsy buffoon! Hahahaha!"

Kris, "heh."

Toriel, "I didn't like him at first. He was a little to confident, and even tried to lie to me about his title at one point."

Kris, "woof."

Toriel, "yes, it was rocky at first. But as time went on, I slowly got to know the man under the crown. I fell in love with him after our, what was it, our sixteenth date! He snuck me into the castle, and when we got caught, he defended me from their harsh words. Soon after, he proposed, and after several times, I said yes."

Kris, "several?"

Toriel, "I wanted to play hard to get. Hehehe!"

Kris, "hehehehehe!"

They both laughed like hyenas at the story.

It was after a few more minutes that Asgore came into the library.

"Ah! There you two are!"

Toriel, "hello dear!"

Kris, "hello your highness!'

Asgore, "hello to you both. I've got news!"

Toriel, "and what news is that?"

Asgore, "I got off the phone with Doggo. We found the young human!"

Kris and Toriel, "you did!?"

Asgore, "yes, after they came out of the ruins with young Susie and a talking flower."

Toriel, "a talking flower?"

Asgore, "I didn't ask about that in detail. But, anyway, Sans took them to Snowdin with his brother. They are fine."

Toriel, "oh thank goodness they're safe!"

Kris, "... what was their name?"

Asgore, "I believe they said their name was Frisk, why?"

Kris, "t-that's my sister."

Toriel, "oh dear."

Asgore, "oh, Kris, I'm sorry. We'll get her here as soon as we can, alright?"

Kris, "... ok."

Asgore, "alright then. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to see Alphys, have a good evening you two."

Toriel, "likewise Asgore!"

He walked away, leaving Toriel to pat Kris' back as he felt worry and relief take upon hearing his sisters name.

As this happened, Asgore walked down the hall, thinking to himself.

 _I'm going to need Alphys and that Mettaton person for this. That creature nearly killed Doggo. I couldn't tell the boy that. He would have exploded when hearing about his sister belting the thing in the face. I just hope Alphys can think of something to finally eradicate that creature…._


	6. 5: Waterfall Woes

TerrorTale

Chapter 5: Waterfall Woes

Frisk and the gang spent the night, (or what they assumed was night), at the house of the skelebros.

Sans ordered some burgers and fries from Grillby's for them. The reason for this being, 1: He knew they had mixed feelings about Papyrus's spaghetti. And 2: Papyrus had to get more ingredients for his beloved pasta.

Susie had trouble getting to sleep, as she was still processing the fact that the long dead human princess was a ghost following the small human sleeping at her side on the couch.

But seeing Frisk by her side, silently snoring, managed to put her mind at ease.

She slept for a little bit. Emphasis on 'little.'

It was soon time to go, so she made her way off the couch carefully. She made her way outside to catch some air.

But as she stepped outside, she bumped into the shorter skelebro.

Sans greeted her, a cigar in his mouth.

Sans, "sup Susie?"

Susie, "not much. Needed some air."

Sans, "same. i didn't wanna get any smoke in the house."

Susie scoffed, "aren't those bad for you?"

Sans, "when you get bit in the skull and almost die, and go insane, you give less of a $& / about the slow deaths. that, and i don't really have lungs to damage."

Susie, "amen to that."

Sans took a puff, "so, you gotta head through waterfall, huh?"

Susie, "yeah. My job is to escort the little squirt to the capital. Especially with her brother there."

Sans, "well, I'm sure Undyne can help. i've got some advice for ya though."

Susie, "and what's that?"

Sans, " i know you're not much of a softy when it comes to fighting. but remember this. sometimes, mercy can mean either sparing a life, or taking one."

Susie, "hmm, I'll try to remember that."

Sans, "cool. just go with the _flow_ , when you travel through waterfall."

Susie, "HAHAHAHA! You're brother needs to lighten up! Those puns of yours can be pretty clever."

Sans, "eh, don't water it down."

Susie and Sans kept laughing at his puns for the next half hour.

But, it had to come to an end.

Susie and Sans entered the house afterwards, seeing Frisk and Flowey almost ready to go.

Frisk looked the same, except for a small pin of a lightning bolt Papyrus had given her pinned to her sweater.

Her Froggit and Spider were STILL sitting in her backpack. It's kind of amazing how content they were to stay in it.

Flowey was now wearing an old pink scarf. It once belonged to Papyrus when he was a 'baby-bones', as Sans called him.

Sans thought, _He must've given it to the flower as a token of gratitude._

Flowey, "honestly Papyrus, you didn't have to give me this scarf!"

Papyrus, "NONSENSE! TAKE IT, AS A TOKEN OF GRATITUDE FOR ALL YOU'VE DONE!

Sans, _yep, I was right._

Susie, "ready to go guys?"

Frisk, "yeah Susie! We're ready!"

Flowey, "as we'll ever be."

Chara, "tired, but ready."

Again, only Frisk and Flowey heard what she said.

Sans and Susie led Frisk out of the house, back into the cold atmosphere of Snowdin.

They were led to the right of the small town.

Froggit and the Spider hid further into Frisks bag to warm up.

They went through a thick fog that seemed to frighten the small child. Susie held her hand to comfort her. Soon, they came to the end of the fog, where the snow ended, and where a trail of purple dirt started.

Sans, "one of my stations is up here, so I've gotta stick behind."

He stood on one knee, and talked to Frisk, "Don't leave Susie's side, alright?"

Frisk nodded.

Sans, "and take care of those pets of yours. got it?"

She nodded again.

Sans, "good. See ya around then kid."

Susie walked with Frisk beside her, leaving the small skeleton alone, teleporting out of sight as they entered, _Waterfall_.

 **Meanwhile**

Asgore was pacing his home in the capital, with Alphys nearby.

Next to her was _Mettaton._

Napstablooks cousin.

They were a female ghost that asked Alphys to make them a robotic body. The first design was a square box with arms and gloved hands, and a wheel for them to travel on. But over time, the design became updated. Soon, they had a more, 'photogenic', design. Legs with tight black pants, a pink torso that showed their soul, black hair that covered one eye, and longer arms that had a few bandages on it from their duties as a TV star and Hotland's protector.

Those bandages earned from the last time they fought the beast, protecting their dear friend Alphys and helping Captain Undyne fight it off.

They didn't really like Undyne too much. The only reason they tolerated them was because of the personal feelings they developed for the captains best friend.

Let's just say, they say 'Nyeh' a lot.

They sat next to Alphys as Asgore paced back and forth, explaining the situation.

Asgore, "it is a dire time indeed."

Alphys, "t-two humans fall down h-here; w-while that m-monster is s-still around."

Mettaton, "wait, aren't we monsters?", Mettaton said in a more masculine, but still a touch feminine voice.

Alphys, "m-metaphorically."

Asgore, "all of that is a bit inconsequential when discussing these matters."

Alphys, "right."

Mettaton, "sorry King."

Asgore, "It's alright. Now, I want you both to help the human child, Frisk, and Susie when they reach Hotland. Undyne is going to help them in Waterfall, likely with help from that young Monster Kid along the way."

Mettaton, "help from a child? Really?"

Asgore, "Don't underestimate children Mettaton. If Frisk was able to belt that monster in the face and force it back, anything could happen.'

Alphys, "you a-are m-most correct!"

Asgore, "thank you both. I'll see you soon. I've got other matters to attend to."

Alphys, "a-alright sir."

Mettaton, "see you soon."

They all parted ways through the castle.

 **Meanwhile** Meanwhile, during this, Susie and Frisk had made their way carefully through Waterfall as fast as they could, taking a lot of twists and turns.

As they reached the dump, they heard a whisper.

"Pssst!"

They looked around, and saw two figures behind one of the waterfalls in Waterfall.

Female voice, "Get Over Here!"

Frisk, Susie and Flowey obliged, getting stage blue skinned fish woman in armor behind the water.

Beside her was. A small dinosaur looking boy in a striped hoodie, with no arms.

Chara, "that must suck."

Undyne, "glad to see you guys get through this place without a scratch."

Susie, "it helps that the whole area is so empty."

The dinosaur, "yep!"

Susie, "um, who's the squirt? You and Alphys been busy?"

Undyne laughed nervously, "Heh, Heh, No. Not Yet. No, This Is MK, Aka: Monster Kid."

Susie held out a hand, "nice ta meet ya!"

MK, "um…. I don't have any hands."

Susie, "o-oh, right. My bad."

Frisk, "ahem?"

They all looked at the small human.

Susie, "oh, right. Um, Undyne, this is Frisk and her friend Flowey."

Undyne bent down and looked at the pair.

"Heh. You And Your Brother Have The Same Hairstyle!"

Frisk, "you've seen my brother!?"

Undyne, "Sorta. I Caught A Glimpse Of Him At The Capital."

Flowey, "where's that?"

MK, "we gotta get through here and Hotland in order to get there."

Susie, "so, we best get a move on, right?"

Undyne, "Right. But Remember, We-"

Frisk, Flowey and Chara in unison, "be careful and look out for the beast?"

Undyne, "Uh…. Right."

And with that, Undyne summoned 2 spears, 1 in each hand, as sharp as needles, and led the small band from the waterfall, into the next section of Waterfall.

They took a shortcut through the dump to do so, as it was a direct path to where Undyne lived.

MK never left Undyne's side, as she and Susie talked about what they missed.

Frisk walked with Flowey a few feet behind them.

It gave her a chance to talk to her companions.

Frisk, "so, Flowey, what exactly happens when we reach the capital?"

Flowey, "after we get to your brother? Well, I don't know."

Frisk, "what do you mean?"

Chara, "well, most other humans who fell down here each decided to stay in the Underground. They all died, and now, they just need one more."

Frisk, "uh…."

Flowey, "relax! No one's gonna hurt you, or your brother, alright?"

Frisk, "o-okay."

Flowey, "um, Frisk, there's something me and Chara gotta tell you…."

Frisk, "what?"

Flowey, "well, if we tell you…."

Chara, "you gotta keep it a secret."

Frisk, "keep what a secret?"

MK, "keep what now!?"

They all jumped upon hearing MK jump out and talk to them.

Flowey, "N-nothing! J-just that I hope we stop soon!"

MK, "same here, I can't wait to get to Undyne's! Man, she is so cool! Everything she does is so awesome, and…."

He continued talking, while Flowey waved a leaf at Frisk, meaning he'd tell her his secret later.

In front of them, Susie's face grew warm as Undyne spoke.

Undyne, "Ya Shoulda Seen What She Tried To Do! She Had A Rose In Her Mouth, A Blue Bikini! It's Both Funny, And Arousing When She Tries To Act Sexy!"

Susie, "could we PLEASE talk about something else?"

Undyne, "Fuhuhuhu! Sorry, I Got A Little To Into That Story!"

Susie, "I'll say. Jeez!"

Undyne, "~What About You? Hmmmmm?"

Susie, "w-what?"

Undyne, "You Got Anybody?"

Susie, "n-no. I just, haven't found the right person yet."

Undyne, "Eh, Who Knows! Maybe You'll Meet Mr. Right Today?"

Susie, "with so much death going around? I doubt it."

Undyne, "C'mon! You Know What They Say. The Early Bird Catches The- DUCK!'"

Susie, "I think you're saying that wr- ack!"

Both of them ducked down as a large black arm swung at them.

They scurried over to the kids, and looked before them to see the beast once more.

But this time, it had taken a victim.

In its jaws was the body of a Temmie.

It had blood dripping from its mouth as the tiny lifeless body hung in its mouth.

The group all watched in horror as it gulped down the tiny monster.

 **(Sorry if I just scarred those reading this part!)**

All of them felt anger and fear as it growled under its breath.

Everyone gathered their weapons.

Undyne had her spears trained on him.

Susie had her axe pulled out.

Flowey grew out a pair of long vines with bullets hovering around him.

MK wanted to fight, but Frisk held him back, with glowing red eyes staring at the beast.

Inside Frisk's head, she heard Chara.

C, " _so what now?"_

F, " _we stand back and protect Monster Kid."_

C, _"but what about them!?"_

F, " _they'll be fine. I know it. But MK can't defend himself. We need SOMEONE to do it."_

C, " _fine, but it anyone gets hurt…."_

F, _"I promise we'll help."_

Chara relented, and joined Frisk to watch the ensuing battle.

Flowey's bullets belted the creature from left to right, making it growl in anger.

Undyne was throwing spear after spear at it, constantly yelling _"Nggggga"_ each time.

Susie was on the defensive, blocking any black tendrils that dare get near her. Each time, she'd say a one liner.

"Can I AXE you a question?"

"Nice to BEAT you!"

"You're pissing me off!"

Undyne, "Christ! Your Puns Are Worse Than Sans!"

Susie, "I can't help it! I gotta distract myself from the fear!"

Flowey, "less arguing, more killing this damned thing!"

Flowey continued his onslaught of pellets that tore through the beast. They weren't enough to kill the beast, but it did slow it down.

MK watched the fight in pure excitement.

MK, "woah, this is so intense!"

Frisk, "that's why we're staying back."

MK, "what!? But why!?"

Frisk turned to MK, "you said it yourself, 'this fight is intense', which is why we're staying out of it."

MK, "b-but-"

Frisk, "no buts! We don't need them to worry about us while that thing tries to kill them!'

Mk, "o-okay…."

The kids continued watching the fight unfold.

 **But things, got worse.**

The creature struck Undyne's left arm with one of it's tendrils, knocking her to the ground.

Before anyone could react, it wrapped it's arm around her waist, _and bit into her left arm, near the hand!_

As soon as it munched the down into the bite it took, it went in for another bite, but was stopped by Susie's axe, knocking it over and dropping the now unconscious royal guard.

Flowey used several vines to lift Undyne over to him.

Susie had managed to scare the beast away, retrieving her now bloody axe.

Frisk and MK ran over to the others.

Froggit and the Spider had jumped out of the pack finally, and ran alongside Ftisk.

Susie yelled, "what the Hell do we do?"

Flowey, "I'll hold her down, Frisk, Kid, help me!"

Frisk and MK nodded, held down Undyne by her other arm and her legs.

Susie, "w-wait, what're we doing?"

Flowey, "if we wanna keep Undyne from dying or going nuts, we've gotta chop of her arm by the elbow down!"

Susie, "what!?"

Flowey, "It's the only way! Grab your axe! Hurry!"

Susie reluctantly grabbed her axe. Flowey pulled out Undyne's arm.

Flowey, "alright, when I give the signal, you bring it down right here", he pointed to Undyne's arm, right below the elbow.

Susie, "okay."

Flowey straightened the arm out as best as he could, "try to do it in one strike."

Susie, "alright."

She lifted her axe into the air, waited a few seconds, and then heard the word, "NOW!"

Susie brought down her axe, severing half of Undyne's infected arm from the rest of her.

It certainly woke her up.

She started to yell, "HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE HELL! AAAAAGGGHHH!"

She thrashed around the ground as Susie shook, and the kids went stiff as they held the fish woman down.

Flowey, "now, we HAVE to get her to her house to rest for a few hours. There are bandages there for her wound."

Susie, "and then what happens? We can't leave her there!"

MK, "Susie is right! Undyne wouldn't do that to any of us!"

Flowey, "we're not gonna leave her! Everyone relax! We're gonna have to pull a lot of weight, but we'll carry her home, and then go from there! Now c'mon, help me move her!"

Flowey wasn't playing around.

And everyone knew it.

Frisk and MK held onto Undyne's feet, while Susie carried her by her shoulders.

Flowey stayed under her, making sure she stayed off the ground.

Froggit and the Spider followed behind them, doing their best to provide moral support.

After another few minutes, they made it to Undyne's house, with a confused dummy looking at them….


	7. 6: The Heat is On

TerrorTale

Chapter 6: The Heat is On

As soon as they entered Undyne's house, everyone went to work.

Flowey, "Frisk, you and MK find some bandages for Undyne!"

Frisk, "got it!"

Froggit and the Spider were like a little silent duo as they watched everything around them.

Susie, "I'll call Sans! He might be able to help!"

MK, "not to mention his teleporting ability!"

Flowey, "whatever! Let's just worry about Undyne for now!"

The royal captain shivered as she lay on the floor, attended to by the flower.

Froggit nudged it's little head on Undynes arm, trying to make her fell better.

Meanwhile, the Spider was crawling onto Frisks shoulder as she searched for bandages.

Susie was quickly dialing the phone number to the skelebros house.

It dialed for a moment, but then a loud voice spoke from the receiver.

"HELLO? THIS IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

Susie, "can you put Sans on the phone!?"

Papyrus, "CERTAINLY!"

Susie heard the phone at the skelebros house being thrown.

Sans, "yo?"

Susie, "we need your help! Undyne's been hurt!"

Sans, "what? how? when?"

Susie, "that thing attacked us, and it bit Undyne. We had to cut off half of her arm!"

Sans, "jesus. where are you guys right now?"

Susie, "we're at Undyne's. How fast can you get here?"

A large blue light engulfed the room, and Sans was suddenly standing in the house.

He looked to his left to see Frisk and MK helping apply bandages to Undyne's stub.

Sans, "oh jeez!"

He ran over to them.

Flowey, "what the Hell are we gonna do?"

Sans managed to lift Undyne a foot off the ground.

Sans, "you guys need to rest. hold up for a while until I get back. that thing is still out there, so be on guard! I'm gonna bring Undyne back to the lab. Alphys can help her."

Susie, "hurry back!"

Sans, "I will."

With another blur of light, Sans was suddenly gone once more.

 **Meanwhile.**

Kris was in the lab with Alphys.

Watching her work on some small nameless machine.

He had come here because of Frisk. He was so worried about his sister, with her travelling the Underground and what not. He wanted to see her again as soon as possible. So that's why he waited here with the good doctor, as it was the closest to her current whereabouts.

Their silence was soon interrupted by a bright blue light.

They looked behind them to see Sans carrying Undyne, (not very good, but as much as he could handle.)

Alphys screamed like a bird.

"U-UNDYNE!? W-WHAT H-HAPPENED T-TO H-HER!"

Her stutter was in overdrive.

Sans, "that monster attacked them. Undyne got bit, and they had to chop off that part of her arm."

Alphys surprised both him and Kris when she effortlessly lifted Undyne into her arms.

"O-operating t-table a-activate!"

A large table burst out of the ground through a trapdoor.

She put Undyne down on the table as carefully as she could.

Kris and Sans watched as strapped down the barley conscious Undyne.

She spoke softly to her.

"I'm s-sorry about your a-arm s-sweety."

She thought, _Holy crap, did I just call her that!? Alright, calm down Alphys. Now is not the time for romance!_

Undyne could barely speak, "It's f-fine. This isn't a-as bad as when I l-lost m-my eye."

Alphys desperately held back her tears as she hooked up an iv bag and blood bag to Undyne.

She then proceeded to graft a small machine to her elbow stub. It was tricky, but with great effort, it was successfully grafted, she pressed a button, and it suddenly extended, and popped out a hand.

Kris whispered to Sans, "what's she doing?"

Sans, "that's Al's blood."

Kris, "why is she using her own blood?"

Sans, "she's a lizard. her blood has a slight regenerating factor."

Kris, "so, she's using it to…."

Sans, "trying to regrow her arm."

Alphys yelled back at them, "and that m-machine is part of a rob-b-botic arm. If I'm c-correct in what I'm d-d-doing, n-new flesh will g-grow over the metal, ref-forming her arm."

Sans and Kris nodded at her, and continued talking.

Kris, "but, wait, don't monsters turn to dust when they die?"

Sans, "well, we monsters have blood, but if we die, it turns into dust."

Kris, "ok, that makes a little sense."

Alphys walked over to the pair, wiping her eyes.

She had just removed the bandages, and grafted the metal to her stub, and had put her under so she could rest.

"S-she'll be fine f-for now. It, _sniff_ , m-may t-take a while, _sniff_ , but I m-may be able t-to reg-grow her arm."

Sans, "but it won't bee be the same, will it?"

Alphys, "n-no. T-the nerves a s-severely d-damaged from the whole ord-deal, and that metal will be a little s-stiff at first."

Kris put his arm on her shoulder, "are you gonna be okay?"

Alphys, "y-yeah. _Sniff_ , It's j-just hard to d-deal with s-something like t-this."

Sans, "it always is. especially when it comes to those we love. you should've seen Paps when I got bitten."

Alphys managed a chuckle in between her sniffles, "h-he wouldn't l-leave your side. _Sniff_ , not even t-to c-cook."

Sans, "that's Paps for ya."

They all have a soft chuckle. Alphys then looked back to Undyne, "Sans, _sniff,_ I n-need to s-stay here and w-watch Undyne. C-can you g-get the o-others here?"

Sans, "no problem. I'll help em' get here, and make sure no-one else gets hurt. we'll be here as soon as possible."

Alphys, " _sniff,_ okay."

And once again, Sans disappeared in a bright blue light, leaving Kris to console Alphys.

He said, "I sorta know what you're going through Alphys."

Alphys, " _sniff_ , how?"

Kris, "my sister, well, has impaired eyesight. She had surgery when she was only two, and I still remember how worried I was about her. So, I'll be here for you as this goes on. Alright?"

She sniffled, but gave a heartfelt smile at the kind words spoken….

 **Meanwhile, back at Undyne's.**

Susie sat at the dining room table with the others.

They all shared a worried expression.

Frisk felt her stomach tying itself up in knots.

She held her now sleeping pets in her arms, taking comfort in their sleeping forms.

Susie had once again retreated within her mind to talk to Lancer.

It was the same setup as last time.

Susie, _what am I gonna do?_

Lancer, _what do you mean?_

Susie, _how am I gonna protect this kid if I can't even keep Undyne safe!_

Lancer, aw, _Undyne's tough! She eats thunder, and craps lightning!_

Susie, _but I had to chop off her f#$ing arm!_

Lancer, _ya did all ya could, given your position._

Susie, _but we all could've died!_

Lancer, _but you scared that thing away!_

Susie, _but I couldn't do anything to help Undyne! The dang flower was the one who kept his cool!_

Lancer, _that may be, but you're the adult here. Aside from the other adults who've helped us, you've done a pretty good job on all this. And considering this is he only time you've freaked out, I'm proud of ya!_

Susie sniffled, but smiled at her minds little companion.

She says, _thanks Lancer_ , before she snaps out of her trance and looks at the kids sitting with her.

They all still had looks of dismay.

She decided to try and lighten the mood.

"... don't worry guys, I'm sure Undyne will be fine. This is ALPHYS we're talking about. She'll be able to fix her up in no time."

MK, "God, I hope you're right. I dont wanna have to find a new idol."

Chara, "his idols a fish. That's funny."

Flowey glared at the kid floating above him in a laid back position.

Suddenly, Sans was once again in the room in a blue of blue light.

Susie, "thank God you're back! How's Undyne?"

Sans merely said, "she'll be fine, as far as I know. she's working on regrowing her arm as we speak."

Susie, "how the Hell can she do that?"

Sans, "using her own blood, which has some healing properties, as well as attaching a prosthetic arm to her elbow, her arm might just be able to regrow itself."

Frisk, "well…. That's good news at least!"

Sans, "that it is kid. that it is."

Susie, "so, what do we do now?"

Sans walked over to the kitchen counter, and announced their plans. "get some rest. after a few hours, we'll head on over to Hotland. the Lab is the closest place to here that we can hold up."

Susie nodded at the skeleton.

Frisk, "will we be safe here? I mean, that thing is still out there."

Flowey, "not to mention, nothing can seem to kill it!"

MK, "yeah! Not even Undyne! And she's unstoppable!"

Sans tilted his head, "unstoppable, eh? heh, kid, you should see me when I get mad."

Susie, "really Sans? I mean, don't get me wrong, you've got some good magic, but…."

Sans, "just trust me. none of you have seen me go head to head with that thing. I was usually able to scare it away, but…."

Flowey, "it bit yer skull", he said matter-of-factly.

Sans, " _sigh…._ yeah."

Susie stood up and made a fist, "if we work together, nothing will stop us! And if it tries, I'll ram my fist up it's a-"

Flowey, "AHEM!"

Flpwey pointed to Frisk frantically.

Chara snickered at the plant.

Susie, "er, well, us, we'll just, uh, scare it away."

Sans, "like always."

They all chuckled, and within half an hour, they all took some rest. Except for Sans, who kept watch.

4 hours later, they were all headed to Hotland.

Sans and Susie at the rear, with Frisk, Flowey and MK taking up the front.

Frisk carried Froggit in her arms, while the Spider had taken refuge on her head.

Chara hovered above all of them.

It only took another hour for them to maneuver through the rest of Waterfall.

Along with a few minutes to check on **Temmie Village.**

The small monsters were fine, but were frightened.

They didn't feel safe in the village anymore, after one of them was eaten by the creature. So, Sans had them all climb into a box, (the mushroom got in a pot and then in the box), and teleported them to the Skelebros house.

As they got to the bridge at the edge of Waterfall and Hotland, Sans got a call.

He said, "that took longer than expected", he answered his cell, "hello~?"

Papyrus yelled on the other end, "WHY ARE THE TEMMIES AT HOME?!"

Sans, "they were afraid to stay in Temmie Village any longer, so I teleported them somewhere safe."

Papyrus, "IN MY CLOSET?"

Sans, "hey, Lord knows that there's no skeletons in there."

Papyrus, "THAT WAS FORCED AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Sans, "woop, gotta go, we're at the Lab."

Papyrus, "NO, SANS, DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THESE LITTLE TU-."

Sans chuckled as he looked up with others.

The Lab.

It was a towering building that housed Alphys and Mettaton.

 **~In this timeline, no amalgamates were created~**

They all filed in front of the door, and knocked.

Susie knocked hard.

The doors unlocked themselves for about 15 seconds. A lot of security had been added by the good doctor as of late. The doors then opened to reveal Alphys. She was sweating a lot, and had a pair of tweezers in her right hand.

She said, "t-took ya l-long enough to get h-here Sans!"

Sans, "excuse us for being cautious."

Alphys, "right. S-sorry."

She looked down at the small human in front of her.

"C-come on in y-you guys. It's s-still n-not safe out there."

They all followed her inside, and heard the doors lock down behind them once.

Frisk only had seconds to look around before she heard a yell.

"FRISK!?"

She quickly turned her head to see her brother looking at her in relief, and worry.

She yelled back, "KRIS!"

The siblings ran to each other, and Kris swept his sister into a tight embrace.

They both laughed and sobbed at the same time, holding one another, both also afraid to let go of the other...


	8. 7: Stranger Things

TerrorTale

Chapter 7: Stranger Things….

Kris swung his sister in his arms. Both siblings were relieved to be reunited. After so long, nothing could separate them. Not if they had anything to say about it. Kris didn't even mind the small Froggit and Spider that had joined their embrace.

Sans and the others watched the exchange. They all felt a little better about everything going on now that they were reunited.

All except Alphys.

She was still looking over Undyne.

And while she did, she couldn't help but smile at the sight for a minute.

But that smile soon faded when she saw Undyne opening her eye to look at the exchange as well.

Alphys, "U-Undyne! You s-shouldn't be up in y-your condition!"

Undyne, "C-couldn't Help It Al. Their R-reunion Woke Me Up."

Alphys felt tears stream down her face.

Undyne, "shhhh, It's A-alright. I'm Fine. Y-you're Fine. We're All F-fine Right Now."

Alphys, "I k-know that! I'm m-must worried s-sick about y-you!"

Undyne, "Al-"

Alphys plopped herself onto Undyne's chest, hugging he while silently sobbing.

Only Sans noticed, but he didn't wanna ruin the moment.

Alphys lifted her head up to look at Undyne.

And for once in her life, she spoke with absolutely no doubt. No fear. No worry. And no stutter.

Alphys, "I worry about you all the time. Ever since we met, I can never stop thinking about you. You're the most amazing person I know. You're so cool, attractive, funny, and determined! I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I…."

She kissed Undyne.

"I love you."

Undyne blushed. Her cheeks a dark purple color, due to her skin. She didn't know what to say. She had always flirted with Alphys before, even slept with her and all that, but never realized that they truly felt this way too.

So, she smiled and said, "I love you too Alphys."

They pulled each other into a warm hug. Neither wanted to let go for a while.

And Sans knew this.

So, he looked at the kids and said, "um, how 'bout we go upstairs to discuss our next course of action?"

Flowey, "seems like a good idea."

Frisk and Kris nodded together.

Susie nodded with a piece of chalk in her mouth.

MK nodded as well.

Sans led them upstairs, leaving the fish and reptile to their romance.

They all sat on an old couch that sat upstairs. Frisk sat between Susie and her brother. Kris was now holding Froggit and the Spider in his arms, getting used to the two small monsters.

Except for Sans, who stood in front of all of them.

And Flowey, who leaned on the table to the right.

Sans, "alright, so, anyone got an idea on what to do now?"

Susie, "well, we've gotta get Frisk and Kris to the capital."

Kris, "but isn't that monster still out there?"

Flowey, "the guys got a point. That freaking thing is still out there, waiting to sink its teeth into us."

MK, "I don't wanna be on the menu!"

Susie, "none of us do!"

Frisk, "if I may suggest something?"

They all turned their head to her.

Frisk, "I think it's be a good idea to stay here for a while, but, we may need to figure out a way to deal with this monster", she pet Froggit gently, "I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

Sans, "deal with it how?"

Frisk, "kill it?"

Kris tensed at the words his sister spoke.

Kris, "just how deadly is this thing?"

Sans, "It's nearly killed everyone here except you."

Susie, "and we saw it eat a Temmie."

Kris, "what's a Temmie?"

Sans, "long story."

Frisk jittered for a second, as Chara flew into her, wanting to be a part of the conversation. She spoke with Frisks voice.

"what if it has a weakness?"

Susie and Flowey both looked at each other, knowing who spoke.

Flowey, "Cha- I mean Frisk is onto something!"

Sans, _weird stutter_ , "maybe you're right. maybe we should come up with a way to destroy this thing. that way us monsters can finally live in peace again!"

MK, "but what is this thing weak to?"

Chara/Frisk, "why not monitor the beast?"

Susie and Flowey caught on.

Susie, "y-yeah! I think I know who could help!"

Sans, "who?"

Susie, "I can call Napstablook, ask him or another ghost he knows to monitor the beast from the air!"

Flowey, "that's genius!"

They both thought the same thing. Have Chara watch the creature, and see if it's weak against anything.

Sans, "good idea."

Kris, "then we have a plan?"

Flowey, "it appears so."

And they put it into action.

Susie, Frisk, Kris and Flowey went off to the other side of the room while Sans and MK went downstairs to speak with the others about the plan. Kris was asked to talk to the others, because they needed him in on the secret. He was Frisks brother. It only seemed right. After all, he took the fact that Frisk had adopted a Froggit and Spider relatively well. He was even holding them now.

He took the other news well...

Kris, "WHAT?!"

Susie and Flowey, "shhhhhhh!"

Frisk, "they'll hear you!"

Kris, (whispering), "what?!"

Flowey, "Chara, the ex-princess, can only be seen by me and Frisk."

Susie, "and we're gonna have her monitor the beast."

Kris, "but how are they gonna communicate with us?"

Chara/Frisk, "I'm connected to your sister. I'll use her to speak to you guys when I find it."

Kris, "and will this get anyone hurt?"

Chara/Frisk, "only my pride if I get spotted by Napstablook when I do all of this.

Flowey, "very funny."

Chara/Frisk, "I try."

Susie, "can we get started already?"

Chara/Frisk, "ready whenever."

Chara flew out of Frisk.

Susie spoke out loud to the ghost.

Susie, "now remember, stay out of its sight, presuming it can see you. And contact us when you discover something."

Chara, "right!"

Frisk, "she says right."

Chara instantly flew through the ceiling.

Frisk, "she left."

Susie, "alright. Now, we wait."

Kris, "and pray."

Flowey, "ain't that the truth."

Frisk walked down the stairs with Flowey, but Susie was stopped by Kris, who let down Froggit and the Spider to follow Frisk.

He looked a little flustered, but spoke with genuine gratitude in his voice.

"Um, look, Miss uh…."

Susie, "oh, right. My name's Susie. I guess we never told each other our names huh? Well, Frisk told me yours."

Kris, "right. Um, I just wanted to say, uh, thank you. Thank you for protecting my sister."

Susie, "it was my pleasure to help."

She shook his hand, her strength making it quite forceful. Kris steadied his nerves as she shook her hand.

Kris, "er, right. Heh, um, I guess we should go downstairs now?"

Susie, "sounds like a good idea."

As they walked down, Susie thought to herself.

 _Why am I blushing? Why am I blushing!? Do I, like this guy? We just met! How would that be possible? I mean, he is kinda cute. He's got nice hair and all. Kinda tall, which is nice…. Dear God! I find him attractive! Should I tell him? Yes? No? Ugh! Maybe I should just keep it to myself for now. Find a time to tell him._

As she thought of all this, Kris had one thought on his mind.

 _I think I'm attracted to the purple monster who eats chalk!_

They managed to both calm down their blushes as they met Sans downstairs.

Alphys and Undyne were gone.

They had moved to Alphys lab downstairs so she could focus on Undyne's arm.

Frisk had told him that they sent a ghost to track the beast.

Sans assumed it was a ghost like Napstablook.

Sans, "alright everyone, I suggest we all get some rest. I'll go get the air mattresses from the storage room. I've gotta check on Paps later, so don't worry about me if I'm gone when you wake up. just wait for me. okay?"

They all nodded.

Sans poofed out of the room.

After he left, Susie spoke up, "so, how are we gonna do this?"

Flowey, "what do you mean?"

Susie, "the sleeping arrangements."

Frisk, "me, MK and Flowey can share a bed, along with Froggit and my Spider snuggling up with me."

Kris, "I can sleep on the couch upstairs."

Frisk, "no, that's silly! You and Susie can share a bed!"

Both of them flushed a deep red.

Susie, "w-well…."

Kris, "that's a good idea, b-but…."

Sans poofed back into the room with two large air mattresses.

Sans, "alright, beds are ready for anyone who's tired. anyone?"

Frisk suddenly yawned. She was followed by MK.

The yawns managed to infect Susie and Kris.

And Froggit.

And the Spider.

Sans used his magic to lay the beds down.

Sans, "alright, I'll be back."

He poofed out of thin air once more.

Susie and Kris flinched when he did this, but soon noticed that Frisk and MK had already gotten tucked into the sheets on one of the beds. Froggit snuggled up next to Frisk, with the Spider settled on her head.

Flowey, meanwhile, was asleep on Alphys computer table. He had managed to find a pot to get cozy in.

Kris glanced at Susie, "I guess we better hit the hay?"

Susie, "I guess so…."

They both sat on the bed. Uncomfortable silence encompassed them until they finally managed to fall asleep.

 **Meanwhile….**

Sans teleported to his house, on the front step.

He opened the door, and suddenly heard from within.

"SANS! THE TEMMIES LIKE SPAGHETTI!

Sans, "that's good news Paps!"

Paps, "YES, BUT THERE'S BAD NEWS!"

Sans, "what?"

Paps, "WERE ALMOST OUT!"

That had never happened before!

 **Meanwhile, meanwhile….**

Chara flew through the air, searching along the Underground for the beast.

It had taken nearly an hour and a half before she spotted it.

It was at the top of a large jagged rock, seemingly asleep while in a slouched sitting position.

Chara flew near it, but tried to keep her distance. Its snore sounded like a growl. Blood and dust was plastered on its face, Chara knew that it had eaten another unlucky monster.

But as she studied the creature, She noticed it's chest. The creatures chest shivered, and glowed at the center.

Chara assumed that this was its soul. But it was different. The glow was a dark color, unlike most monster souls that glowed white.

Chara inched closer, and had an idea.

She carefully summoned her soul out into the open.

It was a monster soul now, ever since she passed away on the surface. Her soul changed as her form did. From a dark red heart, to a light red heart that was now upside down.

As soon as her soul was summoned, so to did the creatures.

But Chara was shocked by what she saw.

She instantly flew away in fear, and knew she had to get back to the others.

She flew as fast as she could.

The memory still fresh in her mind.

 **The creatures soul was identical to that of a humans!**

 **It was a dark red, with a crack in the middle, and was right side up.**

Chara's mind was racing.

She talked to herself to calm down.

"That thing has a HUMAN SOUL! How is that possible!? Humans don't look like that! I should know! I WAS A HUMAN! Sigh…. Okay. Calm down. Calm down. That thing has a human soul. And a human soul means, it can be killed. And if it can be killed, that means we could take it's soul! And if we take it's soul, that means…."

 _They could break the barrier._

So with that newfound information in her mind, and a plan forming in her head, AND hope guiding her, Chara flew off to Hotland even faster, determination filling her soul….


	9. 8: Plan of Attack, and Imaginary Wingmen

TerrorTale

Chapter 8: Plan of Attack, and Imaginary Wingmen

Kris couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried.

He managed to doze off every so often, but kept waking up.

His mind was still racing due to his current situation. He was laying down next to an attractive female monster.

He looked to his side. Her back was to him. Her breath steady, indicating that she was asleep.

Kris would often talk to himself when he needed to clear his mind. And the way he did that, was by talking to an imaginary friend he had as a kid. He may be older, but he always felt better when talking to them. They may have not been real, but they always gave Kris hope.

So, he ventured within his mind.

He opened his eyes, and found himself within his subconscious.

He was dressed in shining armor, with a red cape. His skin now light blue, with dark blue hair. A sword at his hip.

And standing before him was Ralsei. They were still the same way he imagined them as a child. A dark face concealed by a large pink scarf, big green hat, and green cloak. The sleeves still hung over their hands, with their glasses glowing in the light.

 _Kris, "hello Ralsei."_

 _Ralsei, "it's been too long my friend. How have you been?"_

 _Kris, "good. More or less."_

 _Ralsei, "I'd say so, considering what place you're in."_

 _Kris, "heh, yeah."_

 _Ralsei, "is there something you wish to ask me? You always pop up whenever you're worried."_

 _Kris, "sigh, there's a girl…."_

 _Ralsei, "aw…."_

 _Kris, "they're a monster, named Susie."_

 _Ralsei, "and why are you attracted to them?"_

 _Kris, "well…. They saved Frisk, that's one reason."_

 _Ralsei, "any other reasons?"_

 _Kris, "her looks, maybe?"_

 _Ralsei, "she seems mysterious, does she not?"_

 _Kris, "you're right on that one. But, what should I do exactly?"_

 _Ralsei, "simple. Maybe ask her if she'd like to hang out when you all are done on this little journey to the capital!"_

 _Kris, "that's…. Actually a decent idea."_

 _Ralsei, "you know me! I always have good ideas!"_

 _Kris, "right…. Well-"_

Meanwhile, Susie was having a similar conversation with Lancer.

 _Lancer, "jus' tell 'im how ya feel!"_

 _Susie, "it isn't that simple Lancer!"_

 _Lancer, "what's so hard 'bout it? Tell the hunk that you wanna ravage him!"_

 _Susie, "that's way too much! How about a simple date!?"_

 _Lancer, "my point still stands!"_

 _Susie, "on a freaking creepy note."_

 _Lancer, "well, if ya wanna get personal…."_

 _Susie, "what's with the sexual fantasies?"_

 _Lancer, "I dunno, It's your mind!"_

 _Susie, "yeah, but it's not like I dream of an alpha male grabbing me by the hair a-"_

Back to Kris, (as the other conversation was getting too steamy).

Kris was instantly knocked out of his trance by the sound of Frisk waking up with a soft yell. MK and Susie were still fast asleep, but Flowey had been woken up.

Kris carefully made his way off of the bed, and to his sister. Frisk was panting, she held onto her Froggit with the Spider dangling from her hair on the side, and one of her eyes glowed red.

Kris, "Chara! You're back!"

Chara, "yeah, _gasp_ , and I've got some important information!"

Flowey, "what!?"

Frisk, "yeah, what?"

Chara, " _gasp_ , I discovered something about the creature!"

Kris, "what? What did you discover?"

Chara, "the creature, _gasp_ , has a human soul!"

They all grew totally silent.

Flowey, "y-you're kidding…."

Chara, "no, _gasp_ , no. That thing has a human soul! I, _gasp_ , saw it when it was sleeping."

Kris, "what does that mean?"

Frisk, "I'd certainly like to know!"

Chara, "I don't know. BUT, what I do know is this. That creature, was human, and that means, if we could kill it, and get our hands on its soul…."

Frisk, "we could break the barrier!"

Flowey, "we could get set free!"

Kris, "but how do we kill it!?"

Susie and MK were finally starting to wake up, much to the small groups worry.

Frisk ran over to the rising purple girl.

She took hold of her hands, "Susie! We have to talk to you!"

Susie, "w-what?"

Kris, "I'll watch MK, Frisk, you and Flowey bring Susie up to speed on the situation."

Flowey, "right!"

Susie dizzily walked up the stairs with the small child and flower.

Froggit and the Spider followed from behind, now wide awake from this whole ordeal.

They brought her up to speed on what Chara had discovered. She took it rather well….

Susie, "WHAT THE F #K!"

Flowey, "shshhshshhshh!"

Frisk, "we know this is a lot of infor-"

Susie, "HOLY S #T!"

Chara, "language honey!"

Susie, "how is that possible! How does it have a soul!? A human one no less!"

" **I have a theory."**

They all turned around to see Sans. He stood their gazing at them tired. He seemed to have less bandages over his eye, showing signs of healing.

He had knelt down to pet Froggit.

Sans, "that thing might've been a human who fell down here. probably before we stationed Susie in the ruins. but kinda like the flower, its soul latched onto whatever it could. or rather, whatever emotion it could. hatred seems to be a possible candidate. good work on finding this all out Chara."

Chara, (still in Frisks body), was startled.

Chara, "y-you know?"

Sans, "can't keep stuff like this from me. not with my skills."

Susie, "s-sorry we didn't tell ya."

Sans, "eh, it's fine. I understand. this is a delicate subject."

Flowey, "so, 'Mr. Smiles', what do you suggest we do about that damned thing?"

Sans, "I suggest we get our most powerful fighters in the Underground. me, Paps, Undyne once she's healed, Mettaton, the king and queen, and maybe you guys if things get dicey."

Susie, "and the things soul?"

Sans, "it's not a priority per say, but we'd much prefer it intact once all is said and done."

Frisk, "why haven't you attacked it like this before?"

Sans "we never knew if we even had a way to kill it. we didn't think it had a soul to shatter. but now, knowing that it has a soul, definitely changes the perspective."

Susie, "and…. What do we do in the meantime? It's gonna take awhile for Undyne to heal up."

Sans, "we get you guys to the Capital. I had Al call up Mettaton. they should be able to get you guys there."

Frisk, "who's Mettaton?"

Sans, "the biggest star in the Underground. and one of the biggest pains in the a$# I've ever met."

Susie, "heh. That's actually kinda accurate."

Flowey, "when should we go over this plan?"

Sans, "once we all get to the Capital, we'll all go over the plan in much greater detail."

Chara, "fair enough."

Frisk, "Chara says 'fair enough'!"

Sans, "alrighty then."

Frisk, "and what about MK?"

Sans, "this is getting too dangerous for him. I'll get him home, and meet you guys back at the Capital. Judgement Hall specifically. alright?"

Susie, "cool."

Frisk, "alrighty."

Chara, "sounds like a plan!"

Flowey, "the best we can do right now."

Sans, "alright. Let's head downstairs."

Sans so they did. They all went downstairs, where they saw Kris and MK watching Alphys wheel Undyne into the room.

Sans hollered, "so Al, what's her status?"

Alphys, "she's s-stable. Her arm is s-slowly g-growing back, thanks t-to my b-blood."

Sans noticed. Undyne's flesh was already forming over the metal appendage she'd been given. Alphys' blood really DID do the trick.

Sans, "I'm gonna take MK back home, alright?"

MK, "what!? But why?!"

Sans, "too dangerous right now. you'll be safer at home.

MK, "mrm, alright! But I'm not happy about it!"

Sans, "there we go that's the spirit", (he said ironically). "I've also got some stuff to do. excuse me, Al?"

Alphys, "hmmm?"

Sans, "text me when Mettaton starts taking the others to the Capital. are we clear?"

Alphys, "a-absolutley!"

Sans, "good", he put his hand on MKs back, "see ya soon!"

He poofed out of thin air once again, taking the kid with him.

Susie, Frisk, Chara and Flowey caught Kris up to speed on the plan.

He had one question, "why would we need Frisk?"

Susie, "well they did punch that thing in the face to save Sans."

Kris, "THEY DID WHAT!?"

Chara, "to be fair, I was the one who did it."

Kris, "oh, that makes me feel so much better!"

Chara, "well that's good!"

Kris, "that was sarcasm!"

Flowey, "even I knew that."

Susie, "look, all of us are skilled fighters! I bet even you are Kris."

Kris, "I've only used plastics swords!"

Chara, "so? Frisk used a stick!"

Flowey, "a very strong stick, but still."

Kris, " _ugh!_ Can we just talk about this later?"

Frisk, "I think we'd all prefer that."

Kris thought, _even Ralsei would have a cow. And they're not even real!_

Susie, "so…. When does Mettaton show up?"

Alphys walked over to them.

"A-any second n-now. And if I k-know t-them, they're g-going to m-make a g-great b-but entrance."

Suddenly, they heard a loud boom from outside.

And then another.

Followed by yet another.

And all of them turned around to witness a certain robot burst through the wall.

"Hello, Beauties and gentle-beauties! Here's Mettaton, who had come to help escort our valiant Heroes to the Capitol, and thus, safety!"

They all looked on in confusion. Susie and Kris glanced at each other, and tried their best to hold in their laughter. Frisk was easily amused. Chara thought it was kinda cool. Flowey just didn't give a s# t. And Alphys was on a rant about how long it was gonna take to repair the wall.

Alphys, "D-do you k-know how long t-that's gonna take t-to r-repair? That a-ain't d-drywall Mettaton!"

Mettaton, "Oh dear me! Sorry Alphys! I just wanted to make an entrance!"

Alphys, "but at the cost of my wall!?"

Mettaton, "Alphys, you already know the answer."

Kris interrupted their little argument by going, "AHEM!"

Mettaton and Alphys both turned to look at the young humans and monsters that looked at them. Alphys started to get flustered, per usual. While Mettaton grew a large grin as they made their way over to Kris and Frisk personally.

Their eyes sparkled as they said, "are you the humans~?"

Kris and Frisk nodded carefully. Mettaton extended their arms, and wrapped them around the two humans. They let out a loud happy squee as they held the humans.

"AHHHHH! I've wanted to see a human for a long time! And I get yo see two adorable ones in a single day!? Ack!"

Kris and Frisk's ears rang as Mettaton jumped for joy with them in their arms.

Susie was rolling on the floor laughing.

Flowey and Chara were just looking at the display totally and utterly confused.

Flowey, "and _this_ is who we have to travel with just to get to the Capital?"

Alphys, "yes."

Undyne yelled from the back, "SUDDENLY, I FEEL LUCKY!"

So, they all proceeded to wait for Mettaton to finish gaining over the humans….

 **Hope y'all DeltaRune fans liked that I included Ralsei in this small part. I really wanted to fit them in somewhere, so I figured I'd do them the same way I did Lancer.**


	10. Attention viewers, disclaimer!

**Attention.**

I'm sorry for all of the mistakes I've been making in this story. I accidentally had trouble when it came to auto-correct, forgetting certain characters, and even forgetting to upload one of the chapters. That is why I'm letting you all know that I'm sorry for all of the mistakes I've made. I've been pretty busy over the course of a few weeks, and sometimes have trouble with this. And juggling two stories at once, (this and my Legend of Zelda fanfic), is quite a challenge. So please, give me your opinions on the situation, as well as what you'd like to see in the next chapter.

Speaking of which, the next chapter is going to be in Hotland, with Mettaton leading the group through it, as well as taking shortcuts to the Capital. They might meet the beast again, and have to fight.

So with all of this said, good afternoon, good evening, and good night!


	11. 9: Activating Defenses!

TerrorTale

Chapter 9: Activating Defenses!

Mettaton had finally settled down after meeting the two human siblings.

They stood in front of all of them, positively glowing!

Mettaton, "now, who's ready to head to the Capital!?"

Kris nodded at the flamboyant robot, still a little flustered from the hug fest he was a part of just now. Susie was still snickering like no tomorrow, but had moved her laugh-riot over to the couch.

Alphys meanwhile, was helping Undyne lay down, as her arm was growing over the metal quite well, and she still needed rest. She was still ticked off about her wall though. It was gonna take quite a while to fix the damned thing.

Flowey and Chara just eyed the whole scenario with confusion.

Frisk, "I think we're ready to go."

Mettaton, "splendid! Now, let's get going!", they turned to Alphys, "will you be alright while we're gone?"

Alphys, "Y-yeah. M-must please u-use a d-door this t-time, okay?"

Mettaton, "alright! If you insist!"

Mettaton began walking to the door, still trying to look fabulous while doing so.

Kris followed in the back of the group, next to Susie, (who was still trying to relax).

Frisk was right behind their robot guide. Flowey was right behind Kris, talking privately to Chara via whispers.

Flowey, "let's just hope this trip doesn't go on for too long."

Chara, "agreed. I just wanna get to the Capital as fast as we can!"

Froggit and the Spider watched the whole thing, trying desperately to pay attention.

They both ran over to Frisk, who stopped and scoops duo her little companions.

As they reached the door after a few seconds, Alphys yelled out, "m-make sure you s-send a m-message if anything g-goes wrong!"

Mettaton, "will do Alphys!"

And finally, the whole group was out the door, leaving Undyne and Alphys in the lab.

Alphys looked down at Undyne. She was still very nervous about everything that was going on. The love of her life had regrown a large chunk of their arm, but it was still forming over the metal hand that would replace her bones.

All Alphys could do now, was prepare the now sleeping Undyne for transportation to the Capital.

That, and she was still mad about the wall.

But, she had one thing she needed to take care of. She grabbed her cell phone and texted a certain skeleton.

 _Hey, they just left. Mettaton is leading them to the Capital._

He replied, _thanks for the info. I'll be with them shortly. they've gotta head through Muffets place, and Mettatons Hotel/ refugee camp for the employees and such._

Alphys, _yeah. Let's just hope they'll be alright out there._

Sans, _that's all we can do for now…._

…. Meanwhile, back to the group.

Mettaton kept prattling on as they lead the group through the old deactivated puzzles that once blinked with life.

No lasers fired.

No treadmills rolled.

No pistons pushed people into the air.

It kind of unsettled Frisk. Seeing so many delicately create machines powered off for God knows how long. She tried to take her mind off of it all by listening to Mettaton ramble on about how amazing they were. Frisk was entertained by how boastful and over the top the robot was, that the previous thoughts of the puzzles soon left their mind.

Froggit wasn't as entertained, as they were trying to take a nap. Frisk noticed this and placed the small monster into her pack once more.

The Spider was busy sightseeing, as they were amazed by how far they'd gone since they met the child they sat atop.

Flowey and Chara really weren't interested. Instead, they monitored everything around them, afraid of that creature popping up again. They already had so many close calls, and they didn't need another one.

Kris was walking beside Susie in the back of their merry little crew. Susie had finally stopped giggling about Mettaton's over the top entrance.

As everyone else was occupied in the front, he felt as though he could finally talk with her.

Kris, "so, um, S-Susie?"

She turned to him, taking a stick of chalk out of her mouth, (her 3rd to last stick).

Susie, "what?"

Kris, "um, t-there's been something I've been meaning to ask you."

Susie, "and…. What would that happen to be?"

Kris took a deep breath, "I wanted to know if, after we get everyone to safety, if you'd like to maybe, hang out, sometime, just the two of us?"

Susie and Kris both grew very large blushes over their faces.

Susie, "w-well, that actually sounds p-pretty cool…. Um, w-what did you have in mind?"

Kris was a little closer now.

He said, "I dunno…. Maybe, we could…. Talk? About things?"

Susie was closer as well.

She faced Kris, a hush over her voice, "talk about what?"

Kris gulped, "about, w-whatever he feel like?"

She smiled at him. Not her usual gruff smile she had when she beat up someone. No. This smile was one of joy, with a hint of…. Romance?

She leaned in a little closer together, their lips only inches from each other.

No one had even noticed them.

Except for Chara, but she was happy to take this secret with her to the afterlife. Which she was technically already in.

Susie and Kris touched lips, still walking mind you!

Susie held back a loan of ecstasy from this experience.

Kris' head felt like it was swimming. He had done it! He had kissed her!

After about five seconds, they broke their kiss.

Both had large smile on their faces.

Their hands were now entwined as they kept to the back of the group, never catching on to the ghost that spied on them.

Susie, "w-wow…."

Kris, "y-yeah. That was…."

Susie, "aWeSoMe!"

Kris, "I agree with that statement."

Chara was laughing her butt off, getting a very funny look from Frisk and Flowey. They assumed she thought of some sort of dirty-joke.

Frisk wasn't paying attention as she was still listening to Mettaton.

"And so, I eventually let them become my backup singer. With my cousin Blooky and Shiren at my side, anything was possible!"

Flowey whispered, "especially when it comes to compensation."

Chara, "you mean their legs?"

Flowey, "obviously."

Mettaton, "and then there was the time we were asked to perform for Asgo-"

They stopped.

Mettaton held up their arm to the group. Everyone instantly stopped in their tracks. Susie and Kris quickly let go of each others hands as Mettaton raised their arm up in a shushing motion.

Flowey crept up a bit towards them.

"What is it?"

Mettaton, "I'm picking up a signal nearby. Something large."

Frisk, "the creature?"

Mettaton, "most likely. Everyone, backs to each other."

They followed the robots instructions.

Mettaton, "ACTIVATING DEFENSE SYSTEMS."

Instantly, Mettatons right arm transformed into a canon, fully loaded. Their right eye under their bangs glowed a bright pink, with a small whine being heard. A knife shot from their wrist into their hands, in which it extended into a large metallic sword. Two large metal wings extended from their back.

Susie's axe was at the ready, glowing a bright vibrant purple. Frisk had her stick pulled out, holding it as tight as possible without crushing it. Flowey grew two large vine tendrils and a slew of bullets appeared around him.

Kris didn't know what to do. He didn't have a weapon like any of the people around him. And Chara noticed this. And thus, she had an idea. A crazy one, but still an idea. She flew straight into Kris' chest.

He shuddered for a moment before his left eye turned red.

 _Kris' mind, Chara?_

 _Chara, yeah._

 _Kris, you're in my head?_

 _Chara, sorta. More like your SOUL._

 _Kris, why?_

 _Chara, you need a weapon._

 _Kris, and you have one?_

 _Chara, that's a fact!_

Chara materialized a long sword into Kris' hand.

 _Kris, this is…._

 _Chara, I made it so you could fight! Use it well._

She flew out of Kris, leaving him with the sword.

He whispered, "thank you."

Chara flew into Frisk as soon as Kris had his weapon. Frisk was used to this by now, and stood with more confidence.

They were now all ready. Each of them had a weapon out, and were ready to strike.

To the corner they were at, they heard a growling noise. And o it from the corner came the creature. Just as menacing as ever. It's eyes still glowed red. It had been feasting on a monster, as it's mouth was covered in dust and blood. It shot a glare at the group.

And it did something that caught every single one of them off guard.

It spoke.

 **You….**

They were all shocked.

Frisk, "w-what the?"

Flowey, "the bastard can talk?"

Susie, "apparently so."

Frisk, "with minimal dialect most likely."

It lunged at them. They all sprang into action. Mettaton shit bullets from their canon. Nearly every one of them hitting a part of the beast. Susie and Kris were working their way to the back of the creature, waiting for an opportunity to strike the ferocious monster killer. Frisk was behind Mettaton, acting as back-up for them as they shot the beast.

Flowey, during all of this, was making his way up a nearby ledge. His bullets still around him, he was trying to get the high ground.

Once he made it to the top, he began raining bullets on the beast. This seemed to cause it some semblance of pain, as the combined attack from Flowey and Mettaton was seeming to do the trick.

And just as Susie and Kris were about to lunge at the beast, it grew a tendril that grabbed Flowey by his stem.

It pulled him on close, as it spoke to the now frightened group.

" **Anyone attacks, and the Flower gets it!"**

Everyone we still on guard, but obeyed.

The beast stared at Flowey, **"I know who you are…"** , it glared at Frisk, **"both of you."**

Frisk and Chara felt their souls tighten. Each for similar, but different reasons.

The creature continued, **"you think you're both so clever. The Prince of the Monsters, and the Fallen Human. Tell me, who knows the story of Asriel and Chara?"**

He was referring to everyone around him. Susie, Mettaton, and even Froggit and the Spider raised their hands, paws, and legs up.

Even Chara, who used Frisk to do so.

Frisk and Kris didn't know though.

And unbeknownst to all of them, Sans was on a far ledge, listening to the whole thing.

" **Well, for those who don't know, I'll give it to them. A long time ago, in an effort to release the Monsters, the Princess ate many** _ **golden flowers**_ **. Her brother, Prince Asriel, absorbed her SOUL, and went up to the surface. But when the humans saw him carrying her broken body, they attacked. The Prince would not fight back though. He came back to the Underground. But he only survived long enough for his parents to see him preish. Now, is that where the story ends?"**

Everyone looked uneasy. Especially Flowey and Chara, (one half of Frisk's face was very worried looking).

" **But tell me this? What happens when the lost soul of a monster, is scattered onto something with no SOUL? And what happens to the remnants of that broken human SOUL once it finds consciousness?"**

It clicked in everyone's head.

Flowey looked down as he and Chara's secret was revealed.

This beast, shadow, creature, whatever you wished to call it, knew of their past.

Flowey was Prince Asriel, and what happened to him and Chara.

But the beast wasn't done.

" **One last question,** _ **my prince~**_ **, 'what happens to all of that hatred, and a remnant of that same human SOUL, when they are released into a place filled with nothing, and slowly find their way to this horrible place'?"**

This shadow came from Chara. From her hatred toward the humans. From Asriel and Chara's SOUL. And it went to a place where it was allowed to grow and fester for a long time. A place between places. A void. And it found its way back to where it came from, forming a complete SOUL, and causing havoc.

And now, it had Flowey in its grasp….

 **Yeah, I know. It's been a while since the last chapter. My bad! I've been going back and fixing grammatical errors, as well as making sure no-one forgets about Froggit and the Spider. I almost did, and have been re-inserting them in little bits and pieces into the story. I even accidentally forgot a chapter, and had to do a lot of work to fix everything in a short amount of time. I'll try not to take to long with the next chapter, and I'll try to make less mistakes.**


	12. 10: Spiders, Hotels and Love

TerrorTale

Chapter 10: Spiders, Hotels and Love

The shadow only chuckled as it held Flowey.

It was so amused with itself that it didn't even notice the purple monster that was making her way behind him.

Everyone could only watch as Susie lifted her axe into the air. But as she was about to strike, a large black tendril knocked her into the wall! The beast was toying with them! It knew what she was doing the whole time!

As her back hit the wall, she tasted the blood in her mouth. She tried to get up, but was knocked into the ground.

And as the creature was about to finish her off, it heard a loud yell.

It turned around, only to have a sword stab it in the eye. It howled in pain as blood spurt from the wound. It dropped Flowey, who quickly made his way over to Frisk and Mettaton. Over it's screaming, the beast heard a voice filled with anger and rage. One of a _human._

Kris was standing between Susie and the beast, almost growling like an animal.

Susie was amazed by his bravery, but was still holding her stomach from the blows she received.

Kris spoke with pure disgust in his voice.

"GET, AWAY, FROM, HER, YOU, MISSHAPEN, SADISTIC, SON OF A BITCH!"

He sliced at the creature again, with more blood spattering onto him from the wound. Whatever the sword that Chara gave him was, it sure did the trick when attacking the beast.

But the pain wasn't over yet.

A large beam of energy hit the creature, causing it to real back in even more pain.

Sans was now next to Kris, a Gaster Blaster floating above him.

His eye glowed behind the bandages, showing more signs of healing.

He summoned another to Kris.

He spoke, "put Susie on this, it'll help you guys get away. Mettaton?!"

Mettaton, "yes?"

Mettaton was jolted out of their trance from what they had just seen.

Sans, "help me keep this thing at bay! we'll make a brake for Muffets place!"

Mettaton nodded at them, and began shooting once more.

Kris lifted Susie onto the Gaster Blaster, and ran over to his sister and Flowey.

Flowey, "K-Kris, I-"

Kris, "run first, talk later!"

Flowey, Kris and Frisk started running as fast as they could. Susie was right beside them on the Blaster, going in and out of it, but ultimately falling unconscious as they ran.

Sans and Mettaton ran behind them, shooting at the shadow.

Mettaton pressed a button on their chest.

"Muffet! It's Mettaton!"

A snarky voice came over the speaker built into their chest.

" _Yes deary?"_

"We are being chased by the shadow! Susie is hurt. We're heading towards you right now! Be ready to defend yourself!"

" _R-right. Just hurry! I think I know what I can do!"_

The beast was in a blind rage. It ran after them, clearly in pain, but determined to catch its prey.

The group ran as fast as they could, taking many a shortcut until they made it to a large dark room filled with spiderwebs. It took them nearly half and hour to get there.

The shadow wouldn't let up though.

Soon, the group stood in the middle of the room, all facing the shadow.

Its growl was filled with hate.

But it soon stopped, and looked around.

It noticed the webs.

And it noticed a loud booming noise that was growing closer.

Frisk and her brother turned around to see a giant spider behind them.

Standing on top of it was a girl. She had pigtails with red bows, purple skin with about six eyes, and wore a dirty old apron over their skirt and blouse. Her six arms had bandages over them. And she has a name tag that read, _Muffet_.

She giggled at the confused expression she had managed to pull from the beast.

In less than two seconds, she snapped her fingers, and out from the ceiling came hundreds of Spiders!

Frisk swore she saw her little Spider friend cheering on her shoulder. Even Froggit was excited by the help they had received.

Muffet pointed at the creature, and said, "get him boys!"

The spiders all started to throw baked goods at the beast as the giant spider howled.

It was a very strange sight indeed. But after seeing a talking flower, monster girls that eat chalk, powerful skeletons, a very flamboyant robot, a depressed ghost, a lizard and fish who are dating, and a living shadow, spiders who bake are just icing on the cake of weirdness.

Frisk started to get a little hungry as she watched countless donuts, croissants and an assortment of other baked goods fly from the ceiling towards the shadow. The giant spider growled at the shadow, continuously pounding its feet on the ground in order to intimidate it.

It was all of this that finally made the shadow flee. It knew it was injured, and that all of this was too much for it too handle at this moment.

It flew out of the room, leaving the large room and it's occupants to revel in their bittersweet victory against it.

It only said one last thing before it left, **"beware!"**

All of them were breathing hard.

Especially Frisk and Flowey.

Kris, "SUSIE!"

He ran to the monster girl, afraid for her safety as she was lowered to the ground.

Mettaton followed him over to her.

Kris held Susie's hand tightly as he took deep breaths.

Sans, meanwhile, turned to Frisk and Flowey. Chara, this whole time, had been in Frisk, giving her some extra energy in their little run from the beast.

Sans, "so…. what happened to you Asriel?"

Flowey looked down ashamed, "I've been stuck like this for so long. A foolish mistake cost me and my sister our lives."

Sans, "a brave decision was made though! you sacrificed yourself for your people."

Flowey's face was slowly shifting. It looked more like the face of a young monster, "but at what cost!? My sister died in so much pain, and I died as well, all because I couldn't kill a damn human!"

Sans, "and that's why you're brave. it takes bravery to fight, but it takes even more to not. I once said this to Susie, 'sometimes, mercy can mean the difference between sparing a life, or taking one.' it ain't her fault kid. you did something for the right reason."

By now, Floweys face was now that of a young goat, rather than the generic cartoon face he usually had. He was sniffling, burying his face into Frisks leg.

Sans knelt down to the small flower, "I promise, we'll find a way to fix you, alright?"

Flowey stifled his crying for a minute so he could nod at Sans.

Frisk now knew what Flowey and Chara had meant to tell her earlier. And she was glad she'd found out. Now she was more determined than ever to help them.

Even Kris had managed to gear the whole thing as he looked over Susie. He understood as well, but was preoccupied at the moment.

The skeleton rubbed the little monsters head before he stood up.

He announced to everyone, "alright, we gotta go! it ain't gonna be safe for long! Muffet, you and your spiders make your way to the somewhere safer to hold up, the Capital if necessary."

Murder nodded, and commanded her spider to run up the wall. "see you dearies later~!"

Sans, "Mettaton, you and I have gotta get the kids to that resort of yours!"

Mettaton, "right, let's go darlings!"

Mettaton went at a brisk pace, eager to reach the next elevator that lead to MTT Resort.

Frisk followed, holding Flowey by a vine, with Froggit and the Spider still shaken up by the whole ordeal, but slowly calming down.

Kris brought up the rear with Sans. But he was now holding Susie. It was quite difficult, due to her large figure, but he was somehow able to manage.

Sans, "ah, young love."

Kris grew flustered and stared wide eyed at the skeleton.

"W-what!?"

Sans, "ha! you look just like Al!"

Kris, "I'm n-not-"

Sans, "ah please! you're carrying a large purple monster bridal style to a hotel! if that ain't young love, you must be smoking something worse than my cigars."

Kris, "I didn't know you smoked?"

Sans, "I also drink ketchup and do science. there's a lot ya don't know about me."

They continued walking for the next five minutes as the group made their way to the resort.

Sans walked up a bit so Kris could be left with his thoughts.

Kris just stared at Susie as he carried her. His arms and legs felt like fire from carrying her, running and so much else, but he didn't care. He was just happy he had her in his arms. Kris didn't know what came over him when he stabbed that damned creature, but whatever it was, it had saved Susie. And for that, he was happy with his decision.

It took nearly twenty minutes before they all stood in front of a large building.

 _ **MTT Resort**_ , read the sign.

Mettaton's place of residence and business. And it was currently the home of practically every vendor in the Underground. Except for the ones Snowdin, (ie; Grillby and the Rabbit women that ran the inn and shop).

But other than them, almost all of the other vendors occupied this place.

Catty and Bratty.

The Nice Cream Guy.

Ol' Gerson.

Burgerpants, (who worked for Mettaton).

And all of Hotlands residence took refuge here.

Mettaton opened the door for all of them.

"Welcome darlings. I think you should all take some time to rest before we take the last few elevators up to the Capital."

Frisk, "that seems like a wonderful idea right now."

They all entered the resort, each taking in the well taken care of environment on the inside.

Many beds were set up in the dining hall, while a variety of booths had been made for the vendors.

Mettaton lead Frisk and Flowey, (and Chara), to a room for them to stay in for the "night."

Kris insisted on sharing a room with Susie in order for him to monitor her health.

Mettaton knew what that meant.

' _I want to spend the night with the woman I love!'_

They didn't actually say that, but it was definitely on their mind.

Frisk and Flowey found themselves resting on the bed in a matter of seconds, extremely tired from everything that went on in the last hour or so.

Froggit and the Spider once again snuggled with the small human, while Flowey let sleep slowly take him on the pillow he rested upon.

Chara flew around the resort for fun.

And during ALL of this, Kris sat on the side of the bed, next to a still sleeping Susie.

He was worried. Very worried. He had just made his move with this girl, and was already desperately worried about anything that happened to her. She lay on the bed, looking so peaceful. Luckily, she didn't seem to have any broken bones.

He was getting tired though. So, Kris laid himself down next to Susie. He forced a smile as he slipped into slumber next to her.

 **Meanwhile.**

Sans sat atop a stool in the back of the dining hall. Mettaton had gone to do inventory and whatnot, so he took this time to converse with a certain apparition.

He closed his eye for a moment, breathing in the air around him before he opened it up to a tall almost transparent figure.

The figure stood a full two feet taller than him. It had two large cracks on its face. One over the right eye, and one over the left. It wore a tattered black robe that behaved almost like ink. Its hands were skeleton in appearance, and had holes in the palms. A white sweater neck poked out of the robe as it gave a calm look to the short skeleton.

It spoke in a dialect that only Sans could understand.

This thing was known as W.D. Gaster.

"[Hello Sans. How is your eye?]"

Sans, "it's fine dad. how are things in the void?"

Gaster, "[quiet. Like always. And what about you?]"

Sans, "what do ya mean?"

Gaster, "[this journey with those humans weighs on you heavily. I can see it.]"

Sans, "maybe it's cause we've nearly died several times."

Gaster, "[perhaps. But I sense something else as well….]"

Sans, "heh. what have it away?"

Gaster, "[the many times you've thrown yourself into their paths in order to help them.]"

Sans, "yeah. a lot of things have happened recently. the Prince and the Princess are, somewhat, alive. two humans have fallen down here. that damn beast is still hunting everyone down, and is apparently a human soul!"

Gaster, "[and what do you think should be done?]"

Sans, "my one hope is that we can get our hands on the things SOUL, and use it to break the barrier."

Gaster, "[it'll take efforts from all of you to do that.]"

Sans, "yeah. the king and queen, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, me, Frisk, Kris, Fl- Asriel, Chara, Napstablook, and Paps."

Gaster, "[I know you worry about him.]"

Sans, "he's my baby brother! of course I'm worried about him!"

Gaster, "[all of you together are more powerful than you realize.]"

Sans, "so, what'll we do until then?"

Gaster, "[protect them. Get them to the Capital. And work out a plan with the rest of our friends.]"

Sans, "... _sigh_ , hard to believe a lot of lava laced with magic can leave one in such a situation, huh?"

Gaster, "[those experiments with DETERMINATION changed many things.]"

Sans, "especially for you. only those who were apart of that accident remember you too!"

Gaster, "[you, your brother, and the good doctor.]"

Sans, " _yawn_ , I'm gonna turn in, alright?"

Gaster, "[very well. Sleep well my son.]"

Sans stood up, "you too pops!"

Sans walked off as his father become transparent once again.

Sans was eager yo get some sleep, and work out what their next palm was….

 **Hope you guys are enjoying the story, (especially after all of the mistakes I've been fixing). Also, I hope you guys like that I included Gaster. Please review!**


	13. 11: Core Emotions

TerrorTale

Chapter 11: Core Emotions

Susie woke up slowly. Her back had a massive strain on it. She was able to make an easy guess on why that was. That creature had thrown her around, and would have killed her if it weren't for Kris.

 _Kris? Oh yeah. He yelled at the freaking monster. But, where is he?_

Her question was immediately answered when she saw him lying next to her, sleeping like a baby.

A blush grew on her face.

 _He's sleeping right next to me. What the Hell do I do now!? Should I feel like garbage and want to die? Nah, that'd probably destroy him. Maybe if I try waking him? Hmmm…._

She decided to ask Lancer. It could hurt to hear from her imaginary friend on this subject, right?

 _Lancer, "try something!"_

 _Susie, "like what dumbass?"_

 _Lancer, "maybe kiss him?"_

 _Susie, "in his sleep? Really?"_

 _Lancer, "you could always try to f-"_

 _Susie, "no! Jesus! Where did you learn that kinda language?"_

 _Lancer, "I'm a figment of yer imagination. So…. Yours."_

 _Susie, "ah, yeah. Kind of a dumb question when I look back on it."_

 _Lancer, "yes it is."_

 _Susie, "so what do I do?"_

 _Lancer, "Susie?"_

 _Susie, "what?"_

 _Lancer, "Susie?"_

 _Susie, "what Lancer?"_

 _Lancer, "Susie!"_

Susie was once again broken from her state of inner turmoil. She looked to her side to see Kris staring at her with concern.

Kris, "are you alright?"

Susie, "y-yeah! 'Course! Just a little zoned out."

Kris, "huh, okay. So, how do you feel?"

Susie, "honestly? A little better with you here."

Kris, "r-really?"

Susie, "yeah. You can help carry me to the Capital!"

Kris, "oh no! No, no, no! I already carried you here to the resort! I am NOT carrying you anywhere else!"

Susie, "y-you carried me?"

Kris, "y-yes…."

Susie kissed him on the lips. For about five seconds she held it before she pulled away.

Susie, "thanks dork."

Kris and Susie smiled at each other, taking comfort in this new relationship that seemed to be growing in the room. They just sat like that for six minutes before Kris spoke.

Kris, "we…. Might wanna see if the others are up."

Susie, "r-right. Can't lay in bed all day, right?!"

Susie, _I f #$ing wish!"_

Kris, _how I wish!_

Kris jumped off of the bed first, and proceeded to help Susie to her feet. She needed a little help to walk at first, but was able to get the hang of it by the time they reached the door.

They entered the hallway of the resort, the floors still clean despite the situation in the Underground.

The two of them walked into the main hall of the resort, where they found Sans speaking with Mettaton.

Frisk was at a table nearby, eating some Trademarked Glamburgers with Froggit. It was pretty much the only thing to eat. They liked it just fine, while Froggit was eating his happily on the table. During all of this, the Spider was greeting Muffet and all of its family in the main hall. Flowey was sitting near Frisk, talking to the air, (aka: Chara).

The two of them made their way to Sans and Mettaton.

Mettaton beamed at the monster girl, "oh Susie! Thank goodness you're alright! We were all worried about you when that damned creature hit you!"

Sans, "yeah. Kris wouldn't leave your side no matter what!"

Kris had a blush in his face for the millionth time since their adventure started.

Kris, "so…. What were you two discussing?"

Sans, "just what to do once you're all ready. the core is through those doors up ahead. We get though there, and we're finally at the Capital!"

Susie and Kris both smiled.

Mettaton, "and based in the way the Cores built, we won't be running into the beast unless we leave the resort."

That comforted them a little, knowing they'd be safe from the creature for now.

Frisk had waddled over to the group, with her glamburger in hand. Froggit waddling beside her, and the Spider had finally rejoined them.

Flowey covered the rear, still in a conversation with Chara.

Flowey, "yeah, it is strange for a shark to come out of a toilet. How do you imagine these things!?"

Chara, "a very active imagination my friend."

Frisk asked Sans, "how's everyone gonna get it the Capital?"

Sans, "I can teleport them."

Kris, "wait…. Why didn't you do that to us?"

They all looked at Sans.

He said, "I can only teleport one person at a time. it was too dangerous to keep going back and forth with that ability. so, that's why we went on foot."

Susie, "well, at least it's an answer."

Sans, "yeah. and since everyone I need to get are in safe locations, I can afford to teleport to all of them. meanwhile, Mettaton, you finish getting this little group of ours to the Capital!"

Mettaton, "splendid! This should be easy!"

Flowey, "let's hope, after all of the crap we've gone through!"

Sans thought, _I'm just wondering how his parents will react to their kids being a flower and a ghost._

Mettaton had BurgerPants get them a few more Glamburgers for the road.

Frisk, Kris, Susie, Flowey, and Chara were all lined up together near the entrance to the Core. Froggit had climbed back into Frisks backpack, while the Spider had came back and rested upon her head once again.

With one last wave goodbye, Sans teleported to get everyone else.

Mettaton tool the lead, guiding the worn out group through the doors. A long bridge lay before them, the echo of the hotel music humming throughout the passageway.

They kept a quick pace as they walked through. The Core was essentially a large changing machine. This helped others work on it easier. But now, it was a straight path to the Capital. Or rather, to an elevator that would head to the elevator. It only took about five minutes for them to reach the elevator that would lead them to the Capital.

Once they did though, Mettaton stopped right in front of them.

They turned to everyone and spoke. And for once, they spoke without any drama in their voice.

"This is the elevator to the Capital. One of only two places where the creature can not get through. The other being the Core. You all have to go through yourself."

Frisk, "huh? But why?"

Mettaton, "I'm going to meet Sans at the Hotel. We al need to make sure everyone is secure in the Underground before we all go to the Capital. Without us, the creature could strike, so we have to be ready. But don't worry. The Capital is just up ahead. Once you get yo Judgement Hall, Sans will be there to meet you. Alright?"

Frisk nodded their head several times at the robot. Kris shook his head but once, as did Susie. Flowey gave an understanding, "sure." Chara gave a thumbs up that no-one other than Frisk and Flowey could see.

Frisk, "Chara gave a thumbs up!"

Mettaton, "good. I'll see you darlings soon!"

Mettaton ran off, leaving the kids to clamber into the elevator, ready to complete their journey.

 **M** eanwhile

Sans had finished getting his friends to the Capital.

He had to ask Doggo, (who was still healing his ear), to watch the Temmies while Papyrus was gone. The younger skelebro had taking quite a liking to the Temmies.

He took Undyne next, as Alphys didn't wanna leave her alone, despite her arm finally reforming.

Alphys was next, obviously.

And finally, he returned to the Resort to find Mettaton.

They both made one last patrol of all the major areas. They weren't the best of friends, but when they has to be serious, they made quite good partners.

But something was off. No matter where they searched, the creature was nowhere to be seen. They both wondered where it had gone. It had obviously hidden itself from them after Kris stabbed it's eye, and Muffet had her spiders attack.

So, with no sign of the beast, they teleported to the Capital.

In the Small room before the barrier, they all stood together.

Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Sans, Mettaton, Asgore and Toriel.

They were all together.

Sans looked Toriel and Asgore's way.

Papyrus was talking with Undyne, with Mettaton and Alphys listening in.

Sans thought, _well, now's a time to tell em'._

Sans approached the King and Queen.

Toriel smiled at him kindly, "Sans! Hello! It's good to see you. I'm glad your eye is doing better!"

Over the last few hours, Sans eye was now uncovered. He had unwrapped it during his teleportation search with Mettaton. His eye was still working, with the pupil slightly less bright than his other one. A small crack was over it though, still healing gradually. With the way it positioned itself under his eye, it made him look almost like his father.

Sans, "thanks Tori. good to see you too!"

Asgore, "so, Sans, how are the children?"

Sans, "they're making their way here now. through the Capital. they're fine right now."

Toriel, "that is good to hear."

Sans, "heh, yeah. but, um, there's something you guys have gotta know. I wanted to tell you before I had to go meet em' in the Hall."

Asgore, "and what is that?"

Sans took a deep breath, "y'know that flower, I told you about. the one with Frisk and the others?"

Toriel, "yes?"

Sans, " _sigh_ , well, that flower, is…. your son."

Asgore and Toriel both stared at the skeleton, their eyes rife with shock.

Even the others now looked at the situation.

Papyrus had stopped discussion his favorite Italian dishes, and stared at Sans with the others.

Toriel, "w-what do you mean?"

Sans, "Flowey, is Asriel. And he's been followed by Chara's spirit."

Asgore, "h-how is this possible Sans?"

Sans, "let me explain. it involves the creature as well."

Asgore, "please explain."

Toriel, "yes, please do. We need to know!"

Sans, "well, let's start from the beginning. after the two of them passed away, their SOULS still lingered. Asriel didn't wanna die. their SOUL had enough determination to change fate. his SOUL lived in one of the Golden Flowers in the garden. Asriel became Flowey. Chara, well, it was a little different. her soul also wanted to live, but only succeeded in turning her into a spirit. but, there was a side effect. when she came back, her hatred still lingered."

Toriel, "hatred?"

Sans, "for the humans that attacked Asriel. when she came back, the hatred she had took control of whatever was left of her soul. it has a human SOUL because of this. and after many years, they found Frisk and Susie in the ruins…."

Toriel was in the verge of tears upon hearing all of this information. Asgore himself was in utter shock.

Sans just looked down, feeling the disembodied hand of his father on his shoulder, commending him for what he just went though, while looking at his youngest son. Papyrus had walked over to Sans and placed his hand on the other shoulder of the older skelebro.

Toriel had managed to compose herself.

Sans, "I'm sorry ya had to hear it from me. I just thought you needed to know.

Asgore leaned down, "it's quite alright my friend. We're just a little startled about the situation.

Toriel, "so now what do we do?"

Sans, "we wait for them to get here. I'll meet them in Judgment hall. the rest of you just get ready to see them, and then we'll compose a plan once we're all together. okay?"

They all nodded at Sans. He immediately teleported to Judgment Hall, leaving the others yo ponder what they had just heard.

Sans himself now stood in the son light of the hall. His father appearing beside him.

Sans, "and now, we wait…."

 **Meanwhile** , as Sans stood in Judgment Hall, the shadow was hidden. He had hidden himself in a long forgotten room, where a dog had once been sleeping. The dog had run away to it's family in Snowdin long before the Shadow came here. Now it rested in the center of the room, nursing it's wounds. It could only ponder one thing.

 _Revenge…._

 **We're almost done! Only a few more chapters left until I finish this story! I hope you guys have enjoyed it thus far! And don't worry, more is on the way! Including a certain Omega form of a certain character, and another form after that….**


	14. 12: An Idea of Omega

TerrorTale

Chapter 12: An Idea of Omega

Frisk and her companions had made it to the Judgement Hall after about an hour.

Once they entered, they noticed how large the golden room was, as light scattered the place, andthe singing of birds hung in the air.

As soon as the group made it to the middle of the room, they spotted Sans in front of them, seemingly out of nowhere.

Sans, "half to see you guys are okay. c'mon, let's get to the others."

Frisk, Kris, Susie, Flowey and Chara all followed Sans.

As soon as they entered the room, Flowey, _no_ , Asriel, and Chara caught sight if their parents.

Chara flew into Frisks body, with Asriel walking beside them as they stood in front of their parents.

Toriel and Asgore stepped forward.

Everyone around them let the royal family have their reunion.

Many tears were she'd as Asriel and Chara/Frisk were hugged by their parents.

It took a total of an hour and a half for the reunion to finish, as well as for Asriel and Chara to explain what happened to them. How they had awoken not long after their deaths, and how they found each other at the statue in Waterfall.

Not ling after the reunion, the large group made their way to the Dreemur home.

After a few minutes, the group was situated in the living room of the King and Queen.

Asgore sat with his son on his lap, with Frisk sitting in a chair nearby, acting as a voice for Chara.

Mettaton stood with Papyrus and Napstablook near the doorway to the hall. Undyne and Alphys sat together near the fireplace, warming up from the long walk to this place.

Sans sat at the dining room table with Kris and Susie. Their chairs were turned to face the group.

Toriel was in the kitchen, baking a butterscotch and cinnamon pie. It was made big enough for the large group of monsters and humans sitting with one another.

As she baked, Sans had begun speaking about different ideas for a plan.

Sans, "we've gotta find a way to kill that thing. it's nearly killed all of us, and I'm pretty sure it won't stop until it can get it's claws on Asriel and Chara."

Undyne, "but Chara Doesn't Have A Body Right Now!

Alphys, "w-well, I c-could do what I d-did for M-Mettaton! B-build them a body s-so they can i-interact with u-us. M-maybe? I-If they were o-okay with t-that!"

Chara, "that…. Actually sounds like a great idea."

Frisk, "she says it sounds like a great idea."

Alphys, "r-really? G-great! I'll uh, s-stay making designs l-later!"

Sans, "can we please get back on topic here?"

Alphys, "oh, s-sorry Sans!"

Sans, "it's fine. just don't let no- _body_ , do that again."

Papyrus, "SANS!"

Susie, " **snort** , Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Sans, "heh. at least Susie liked the puns."

Papyrus, "much to our dismay."

Susie, "screw you! That was funny!"

Sans, "anyway…. that thing ain't gonna stop until it gets everyone. it's a Human SOUL filled with hatred. We need some way to get the SOUL from it. We're all powerful together, so I suggest that we all work together on this."

Asgore, "but what if that thing is more powerful than we realize? It may not hold back next time after your last encounter with it."

Mettaton, "he's right. That thing is hungry for blood. We NEED to work together."

Sans, "any ideas?"

There was a small silence following Sans question.

Even as Toriel entered with her large pie, the silence still lingered.

Until a certain flower spoke up.

Asriel, "what about the other souls?"

They all looked at him.

Chara flew into Frisk so she could speak, "the Hell do you mean bro?"

Toriel, "Chara! Language!"

Chara, "sorry mom. I got carried away."

Asriel, "anyway…. That thing has a Human SOUL, right? And thus, we need something as strong, if not stronger. And what do we have SIX of already?"

As Asriel's plan sunk in, Gaster had materialized beside his son.

He spoke, "he has a point y'know. If one of us absorbed those SOUL's, they might have enough power to deal with that beast, and use it to shatter the barrier."

Sans decided to repeat his father's words, "he kinda has a point! if one of us absorbed those SOUL's, they might just be powerful enough to defeat that creature, and shatter the barrier with their power!"

Asgore, "but who? Who would absorb them?"

Undyne, "He's Right! Who'd Have The Guts To Do That?"

Toriel, "it certainly is a big decision."

Asriel, "I could do it."

" **WHAT!?"**

Everyone shouted this.

Toriel, "I will NOT let you endanger yourself! We just got you and Chara back!"

Asgore, "we don't want to go through that heartache again!"

Chara, "guys…."

Asriel, "I'm capable of fighting! I've already saved countless people in this room! I'm not a child anymore!"

Kris, "technically, you're a flower."

Asriel, "no one's asking you beanpole!"

Susie, "hey! No name calling!"

Toriel, "Asriel, really!"

Chara, "hellooooo?"

Asriel, "those SOUL'S might be our only hope!"

Asgore, "at the risk of your life?"

Susie, "you could die against that thing!"

Asriel, "zip it chalky!"

Susie, "woah! Hey dude, chill!"

Asgore, "Asriel, please…."

Chara, "HELLO!"

They all stopped bickering.

Chara, "I think what Asriel means is that, not only would he have the SOULS under his control, but he'd also have a chance of restoring his body as a monster."

They all were silent.

Asriel, "y-yeah. That's, actually completely accurate to my plan."

Chara, "eh. Siblings. We know these things."

Toriel, "w-well, the plan sounds slightly better like that."

Asgore, "but you're NOT going up against that thing alone!"

Asriel, "that's fair. We need to be in this together."

Frisk, "I'm with Asriel! Me and Chara decked that thing in the face afterall!"

Toriel, "EXCUSE ME, YOU DID WHAT!?"

Chara, "... why'd you tell them that?"

Frisk, "I thought it'd help…."

Sans, "regardless of that, I'm with the kids. we gotta take down that thing."

Papyrus, "I agree as well!"

Sans, "I agree? I thought it was _I the great Papyrus_?"

Papyrus, "I'm going to let that pun slide, considering what were talking about."

Mettaton, "enough bickering! I suggest we plan out our attack for this!"

Undyne, "For Once, I Agree With The Pompous Robot!"

Mettaton, "thank you~!"

Napstablook, " _sure. Whatever."_

Susie, "let's kick some shadowy a-"

Kris, "Susie!"

Susie, "er, butt."

Kris, " _phew_ , I agree with my sister and Asriel. I wanna take another _stab_ at that thing."

Susie burst out laughing at the pun.

Sans, "ha! nice pun kid!"

Papyrus, "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-!"

Asgore, "as long as we have a plan, I'm with all of you."

Alphys, "there's a l-low p-probability of s-success, b-but I a-agree with this u-unanimous-vote!"

Asriel, "so, I guess we have an idea as to what we're doing?"

Toriel, "it appears so…."

Papyrus, "-YYYYYYYYYY!?"

And with that, they immediately went into work.

It took them a total of two hours in order to plan out their attack for the beast.

During the whole thing, Alphys conversed with Chara/Frisk about designing her a body. Chara didn't want the body to look too robotic. Alphys simply designed a body to look like Charas. The skin would be white, and she integrated Charas clothes into the chassis of the body. The eyes, Chara requested the color red. As for weapons, Chara requested a sword, simple as that.

Once they finished their design process, Asgore spoke, "alright, I think we have our plan ready! We need to lure the beast out with bait. We'll send Kris and Susie out. The two of them are skilled fighters afterall. Everyone else will be set on standby. Papyrus with Sans shall attack on the left flank. Undyne will attack with Mettaton and Alphys on the right flank. Napstablook will act as recon, searching for the shadow in the air. They can join with Mettaton as the battle begins. Frisk shall join with their brother and Susie as soon as the battle begins, Toriel and I will watch her before then. With that said, Toriel and I will attack from the rear. And our main weapon, Asriel, will come in once the beast is surrounded."

Sans, "two hours to work out the finer bits of the plan. seems legit."

Toriel, "I just hope our combined efforts will be enough."

And with that, they all set into motion.

All of them proceeded to get ready for the battle. Undyne put on her armor to protect from the beast.

Papyrus and Sans readied their attacks, as well as annoy each other with puns. Well, Papyrus was the only one annoyed.

Susie was howling with laughter as she and Kris were given spare armor from the Royal Guard.

Kris was given a blueish metal armor with gloves. Papyrus even gave him an old worn out cape of his.

Papyrus gave it to him so he could, "look like a cool dude!"

Alphys was packing up a variety if small gadgets to use for the fight.

Mettaton activated their weapon systems, and proceeded to flirt with the ever flustered Papyrus.

As they prepared to fight, Asgore, Asriel, Frisk, Chara and Toriel left for the castle.

But rather than head into the throne room, they travelled into the basement of the Castle.

A long staircase led to a series of coffins.

Six in total.

Asgore spoke solemnly, "six humans. All fallen down here. All of them died of various causes. Old age, disease, etc. It still wretches my heart."

Toriel entwined her hand with Asgore's.

Toriel, "the history of this place is filled with sadness. But soon, we may be free from our time down here."

Asgore looked at her with a small smile.

Asgore, "first, let's just worry about saving our people from that thing…."

Asriel stepped forward, but a large hand grabbed one of his vines.

He turned to his mother, she had been the one to grab him.

Toriel, "are you sure about this Asriel?"

Asriel, "this is our best chance. It's time mom. It's time for the monsters to be set free."

She let him go, and Asriel stepped forward.

Asgore, "SOUL's, open up."

Out of the floor cams six canisters.

Purple.

Orange.

Yellow.

Green.

Dark blue.

Light blue.

Six SOUL's altogether.

Asriel stepped closer to them, taking in the sight.

The canisters opened up after a couple of seconds.

All six SOULs floated towards Asriel, pulsating.

Suddenly, a bright light covered the flower.

Toriel, Asgore and Frisk shielded their eyes as he began to grow larger and larger.

Soon the light faded, and standing before them was Asriel. But he looked quite different.

His head was now that of a TV screen. His face on the screen, showing that he was still in control. His arms were large green vines with red spike on them. His head seemed to hang from large wires from the ceiling.

Asgore, "jeez."

Asriel, "yeah, I looking kinda freaky. But that's only because I have six SOULs. I still need seven in total."

Frisk, "how are ya gonna get through the door?"

Asriel, "watch this!"

Asriel's body shifted into a beam of light that shot through the door.

The others ran behind him up the staircase. The beam kept going until it reformed into Asriel's large body in the throne room.

As the others caught their breath, Asriel said, "that's how!"

Frisk giggled at Asriel's reply.

But just as she was about to reply, Asgore received a phone call. He pulled out his phone.

Asgore, "hello?"

Napstablook, "your highness! I've found the beast!"

Asgore, "what!? Where is it?"

Napstablook emerged from the door in the back of the throne room, startling everyone in there.

Toriel, "Napstablook? Why are you back there? Where is the creature?"

Napstablook for once dropped his depressed look he always had. It was now replaced with a look of fear.

Napstablook, "I looked for it like you said! I searched everywhere!"

Asgore, "and…. Why are you back here then? Did you find it?"

Napstablook, "y-yes."

Asriel, "where is it?"

Napstablook, "it's…. It's…. It's at the barrier!"

 **Coming next, the conclusion! Plus maybe one chapter if it gets way too long! Stay tuned for the end!**

 **EDIT: I added in the part where Asriel, Chara and the others meets with Toriel and Asgore, since it took me awhile to fix a few other mistakes while working on my Batman story. For some reason, one of my chapters seemed to disappear, and this part contained the reunion between As, Chara and their parents, and Asriel and Chara explained what happened to them. So, I decided to fit it in here.**


	15. 13: The God of Hyperdeath?

TerrorTale

Chapter 13: The God of Hyperdeath?

Every person who was a part of the plan made their way as quick as they could to the throne room. It took them about ten minutes. This was due to a surprise Alphys and Sans had….

Asgore, Toriel, Frisk and Chara stood together in front of Asriel.

Napstablook joined with the others as soon as they entered.

Papyrus was the first to enter.

Papyrus, "we're here your majesties! Sorry we are late! What seems to be the iss- GREAT GOOGLY MOOGLY! WHAT IS THAT!?"

Toriel, "that is Asriel."

Papyrus looked at her with a blank stare.

He then immediately grew an apologetic face.

"Oh dear me! I'm so sorry! I did not know!"

Asgore, "it's fine. Chances are the others may react a similar way."

The others took it well.

Undyne, "What The F #k Is That!?"

Alphys was trudging with something large as she entered the room, "w-w-w-what the!?"

Sans, "heh, neat."

Mettaton, "Jesus! They're so big!"

Kris, "and here I thought I couldn't get any more surprised today…."

Susie, "Holy s #t!"

Toriel, "can everyone refrain from using any bad language!"

Asgore, "we know Asriel's current form is overwhelming. But it is not the current issue we face!"

Undyne, "Well? What Are We Facing!?"

Toriel, "Napstablook has spotted the beast."

Alphys, "W-where is it!?"

Frisk, "it's at the barrier."

Sans, "wait…. what!? how'd it get here? there's no way past the core!"

Asgore, "it may have slipped past us at some point. Who knows what it's capable of. For now, we have to fight!"

Everyone pulled their weapons out, ready to use.

Alphys, "oh, w-wait! I have s-something f-for Chara!"

Chara flew into Frisk once more.

Chara, "what is it?"

Alphys moved aside. Behind her was a robotic husk. It had lights on its cheeks that glowed pink. Its eyes were red. Its skin white, but almost human. It's hair brown. And clothes resembling her ghostly ensemble.

Chara, "is, is this my body?"

Alphys, "yes. O-on our w-way here, Sans helped m-me get this from m-my lab. That w-was the r-reason our g-group took so l-long. We w-wanted you to be able to help u-us in this final b-battle."

Chara/Frisk grew closer, admiring it.

Chara, "H-how'd you get this done so fast!?"

Alphys, "it was s-simple. It's looks w-were based on it's c-coding. I j-just had t-to switch s-some numbers and w-words around, a-and replace the c-clothes."

Sans, "it was pretty easy to do actually."

Chara, "t-thank you…."

Chara flew out of Frisk.

Toriel, "Alphys…. Thank you for doing this. We are most grateful!"

Asgore, "indeed. We're lucky to have you apart of this."

Alphys, "it w-was n-no trouble really! Go on Chara! J-jump into i-it!"

Chara did just that. She flew into the robotic shell. As soon as she did, it sprung to life, reading the entrance of her SOUL. The eyes and cheeks brightened as Chara took control. The fingers it had flexed, and the face grew a scrunched up expression that quickly turned into one of joy.

Chara, "w-well, how's it look mom? Dad?"

Toriel and Asgore both gasped at what they saw. Their daughter could now speak to them. And other than the robotic differences, she looked almost exactly like her previous form.

Toriel and Asgore both jolted forward. Frisk was able to jump away as Chara was wrapped in the arms of both parents. They both happy-cried as they held their child for the first time in a long time.

Everyone let this display of emotion go on for about three minutes before someone interrupted.

Susie, "um…. Don't we have a shadow to fight!?"

Toriel and Asgore let go of their daughter.

Toriel, "y-yes, you're right Susie."

With that said, everyone stood together.

Asgore stood before all of them.

And he gave a speech to motivate them.

"My friends…. We are about to have the battle of a lifetime. We are about to fight a creature that's both human, and monster. And so I ask all of you. My friends. My family. Humans and monster alike. I ask you all to help us in our desperate hour. This may be the fight to decide the fate of the Underground. So, are you ready?"

They all yelled together in their own way.

Sans, "yeah."

Papyrus, "THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS READY!"

Undyne, "Let's Give Em' Hell!"

Susie, "Hell yeah!"

Kris, "ready as I'll ever be."

Alphys, "I'll d-do my best!"

Frisk, "I'm ready!"

Napstablook, "yeah, sure."

Mettaton, "our finest hour!"

Chara, "I've been ready for a looooong time!"

Toriel, "yeah! Let's do it! Deary me!"

Asriel, "you know it dad!"

Asgore, "I see. Then…. Let's go!"

Asgore took the lead, everyone following behind as they approached the barrier.

Frisk walked behind Asgore.

He asked her, "tense?"

Frisk nodded.

Asgore, "think of this like…. A visit to the dentist."

That didn't ease Frisks worries. But she smiled to ease the mind if the Mountain King.

They all entered the room.

The barrier shone brightly, filling the room with a loud windy noise.

And in front of them all, gazing ahead, was the shadow.

It seemed bigger, and was growling.

It spoke, **"ah, so you came…. What a shame…."**

Kris decided to talk back, "hey ugly! Remember us!?"

The shadow, **"yes. Oh, how I've wanted to strangle the life out of you, boy!"**

Asriel, "well, you're gonna need a lot more firepower to do it!"

The beast turned to see Asriel.

" **Ah! Hello there Prince Asriel…. I see you've used those six SOULs."**

Asriel, "yeah. And if you wouldn't mind giving us yours, this'll go a lot smoother."

" **Fools! You know not the power I possess! You will all die here! The Underground will be painted with your blood and dust!"**

Chara stepped forward, "oh yeah! The Heck you gonna do about it?"

" **Hehehehehehe. So even the Princess has changed since our battle. Well, it's quite simple. I'm going to kill all of you. Then, I'll take control of the SOUL's! And finally, with my newfound powers…. Monsters, Humans, EVERYONE! I'll show them all the true meaning of this world!"**

Undyne, "Over Our Dead Bodies!"

" **I believe that's my intention."**

Susie, "how ya gonna do that if you can't even handle my boyfriend stabbing you!?"

Kris, "yeah! I- wait what? Boyfriend?"

Susie, "er….."

Undyne, "Now May Not Be The Best Time For You Guys To Smooch Right Now!"

" **Enough!"**

They all stepped back a foot from the shadow.

" **You idiots…. All this time, all the years I've been down here…. I was only using a fraction of my power!"**

Suddenly, the shadow began to float onto the air, cackling as it did so. It's SOUL simmered in the light as he rose. Suddenly, it began to grow twice it's size! It's teeth grew sharper, it's eyes seeming to ooze hatred and blood.

Several tentacles sprang from his body.

" **Goodbye you idiots."**

Suddenly the tentacles sprang forward!

Asgore, "everyone scatter!"

Everyone ran in all sorts of different directions as the tentacles swiped at them. Asriel floated in the air as he charged his energy to attack.

On the ground, a battle was in full effect.

Toriel threw fireball after fireball at the beast, trying to inflict as much damage as she could.

Asgore stood back to back with her, swinging his trident to continuously block the black tendrils that shot itself at him.

Above them, Sans had used one of his Gaster Blasters to float beside Asriel.

He whispered, "what now kid?"

Asriel, "we've gotta find a vantage point."

Sans, "how exactly do we do that?"

Asriel, "well…. If you guys can all cause a distraction, I may be able to sneak up on him and attack."

Sans, "alright, let's do this!"

Sans immediately dashed forward, summoning Blaster after Blaster to attack the beast.

It noticed, and swatted at them as fast as it could. But the Blasters kept coming, blasting at the shadow. Sans continued yo spin around the creature, following the plan.

Back on the ground, Undyne threw spear after spear as the black tendrils kept coming.

Alphys stood next to her, throwing a variety of electronically charged bombs she'd designed at them.

Alphys, "I've s-seen enough a-anime to k-know what those t-tentacles wanna d-do!"

Undyne, "Ya Mean Kill Us?"

Alphys, "n-no…."

Just then, Mettaton sprung out from behind them with Napstablook.

Mettaton, "say hello to our little friends!"

Mettaton fired an onslaught of bullets wherever a tentacle dared to get near. Napstablook used their acidic tears to sting them. All four of them fought back to back, fighting off the onslaught of ever increasing tendrils!

Near them was Papyrus. He had summoned as many bones as he could, creating a wall around himself, Susie, Kris, Frisk and Chara.

Papyrus, "Does nat9ne have a good idea on how to deal with these things?"

Susie slashed at one of the tendrils, "I dunno! But we better come up with something quick! These things are fast!"

Kris, "I'm open to any suggestions!"

Frisk look up. She looked through the battle above them with Sans. And it was after a few seconds that she noticed a certain monster making its way behind the beast.

Frisk nudged Chara.

Chara, "what Frisk? What is it?"

Frisk pointed up. Chara followed her finger and immediately saw her brother.

Chara looked at Frisk, and nodded at the plan they thought she had in mind.

Frisk, "we've gotta distract it!"

Papyrus, "why is that tiny human Frisk?"

Frisk pointed up with Chara.

Chara, "if we can distract it long enough, my brother will have an opening to attack!"

Kris, "but how? We're only two monsters, two humans, and a robot/ghost!"

Susie, "well, you're the one who stabbed it. Maybe it'll get distracted by you?"

Kris, "isn't that dangerous as Hell?"

Papyrus, "we'll cover you Human Kris!"

Kris took a large gulp of air.

Kris, "well…. Guess there's no other option!"

Papyrus then threw all of the bones around then at the beast!

He scattered with Frisk and Chara.

A tentacle followed them. It tried to strike Frisk down in one swipe. But before it could, a small creature jumped on it, and shot it's long tongue into it, burning the tendril!

It was Froggit!

Froggit jumped back into Frisks arms as this happened. Frisk hugged the little monster before putting him back into their backpack

During this, Susie and Kris began to yell at the beast.

Kris, "hey ugly! Over here!"

The beast turned its head to look at them.

Susie, "how's it feel to get beaten by children!"

" **I will not be mocked by the likes of you fools!"**

It threw down a large tendrils that nearly crushed the pair. The dodges out of the way, and began running together, and continuing their insults.

Kris, "I've seen puppets more threatening than you!"

Susie, "my chalk could take you out!"

Kris, "Captain Planet called! He wants his arch enemies design back!"

Susie, "and here I thought you were dangerous!"

Kris, "Alphys could kick your ass!"

Alphys, "hey!"

Kris, "sorry!"

Susie, "when was the last time you killed somebody!"

The beast yelled in rage!

" **I will not be beaten by the likes of you! Now stay still so I can crush you worthless fools!"**

He raised a tentacle, but then heard a voice behind him.

" _Howdy."_

It turned around to see Asriel in front of him. They lifted their arm, and seated the beast across the chest. It howled in anger and pain as it registered the threat Asriel possessed.

Asriel, "don't you know anything?"

Asriel raised an arm, and then threw it down, sending a large swarm of bombs towards the beast. It gasped, and then summoned all of its tentacles to serve as a shield from the bombs.

Everyone below, including a descending Sans were finally able to catch their breath.

Toriel, "oh dear…."

" _what's going on?"_

Everyone turned to see you had spoken.

And behind them stood everyone monster.

And I mean, EVERY MONSTER.

The shop-keepers.

Residents of Snowdin.

Residents from WaterFall.

Hotland.

The Ruins.

The Capital.

They were all there.

The one who'd spoken was Muffet, standing with Monster Kid, Grillby, Gerson and BurgerPants standing in front of the crowd.

Undyne, "The Hell Are You Guys Doing Here?"

MK, "we wanted to help!"

Bratty yelled from the back, "all of us!"

Grillby, "... this involves us too!"

Sans, "this is dangerous! You all gotta go!"

Catty from the back, "you need all the help you can get!"

Gerson, "ol' FluffyBuns needs his subjects for this!"

Asgore, "please refrain from calling me that."

A loud boom was heard as the beast struck Asriel. Asriel retaliated with a series of white star like objects spinning at it. It grabbed Asriel's arm, but was then burned by a flamethrower appearing from Asriel's shoulder.

" **How are you this powerful!?"**

Asriel, "the Power of Six SOUL's can do that!"

The beast grinned.

" **Then how are you gonna survive this!?"**

Asriel was met with shock when the beast suddenly sprouted a series of spikes from its body, causing Asriel to cry out in pain.

Asriel flew back a few and proceeded to launch a series of vines at the beast.

The tendrils and vines struck at each other like swords!

Asriel as growing weaker however, as those spiked caused a bit of damage.

Asriel summoned a beam of light to strike the beast, but it managed to dodge!

Asriel was caught off guard when the creature headhunter their TV head. Asriel was overwhelmed, and fell to the floor hurt!

The beast flew up, and grinned down at the Monsters as Asriel lay there hurt, his mother and father running toward him.

Toriel, "Asriel! Are you alright!?"

" **Go ahead and have your little pow-wow! Once your son dies for a second time, you're all next!"**

No one knew what to do. Asriel lay there hurt as the Beast cackled.

Asgore, "what will we do? Six SOULs aren't even enough!"

Susie, "we gotta do something!"

Frisk, Chara and Kris could only stand and watch this fiasco.

All three of them looked at one another.

And for one brief second, they all seemed to share a singular thought.

 _The power of everyone Monster could equal one Human SOUL._

Frisk, "I think we have an answer!"

Asgore turned to them, "what? What is it?"

Chara, "thus light be dangerous, but hear us out!"

Everyone listened in.

Kris, "if that things one SOUL is powerful enough to hurt a being with six, then we may just need one more!"

Toriel, "but how? We have no other Human SOUL's!"

Chara, "yes, but we have a whole lot of monsters!"

Asgore, "are you suggesting that we let Asriel use our SOULs?"

Frisk, "only to defeat the beast!"

Kris, "after that, he can absorb the SOUL and set us all free!"

Chara, "it may be our only chance!"

Toriel and Asgore looked at one another, and then at the Monsters that surrounded them. Kris even took a moment to look at Susie. He knew this would be dangerous. But it might have been their only chance!

And with that, Toriel said, "please let this work!"

Asgore stood up, "everyone! We have a plan!"

BurgerPants, "spit it out before I s#$t myself!"

Toriel, "language!"

Asgore, "alright everyone! I need you to listen!"

Every Monster turned their attention towards Asgore.

Asgore, "we have only one chance to free ourselves, we need to have our SOUL's join together! It's our only chance to free ourselves from this place! I promise you all, we will be fine! But please; join your hands together!"

Every Monster joined their hands, paws or whatever else together! Each of them felt their hearts beating as one.

The only ones who don't join were the humans.

Kris and Frisk.

Chara joined hands between her parents. They joined hands with the others. Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Napstablook, and many others.

The beast finally looked down, confused by what he saw as a bright light engulfed everything!

No sound was heard as the light was immediately extinguished.

And standing before Frisk, Kris and the beast….

…. Was a little monster with white fur, dressed in a green and yellow sweater, and blacks pants.

The beast **, "what is this? What's going on?"**

The boy spoke, "don't you recognize me? It's me, Chara's best friend. The God of Hyperdeath!"

" **The what?"**

The boy, "I am…."

Suddenly, another bright light engulfed him.

He now floated in the air, in a robe similar to Toriels. He now had horns, and wore a smirk on his face as he said his name.

 _ **Asriel Dreemurr!**_

 **This just got way too long for one chapter. So, I've divided the final battle and ending into another chapter, with an epilogue to show a passage of time. I hope you've enjoyed my story so far! Because next time, this story is finally over.**


	16. 14: The End

TerrorTale

Chapter 14: The End

The beast couldn't believe what it saw!

Before him stood Asriel. Far more powerful than before! His smirk was wide.

Asriel, "you better hold onto whatever courage you have left. Beside you're not leaving this place!"

Asriel raised up his arm, and instantly a shower of star fell from the sky! The shadow dodged as much as he could, but was inevitably struck by a few.

Suddenly, the barrier began to glow with a million colors! Asriel floated from side to side, keeping his eyes on the shadow.

Underneath this battle were Kris and Frisk.

The siblings stood together, taking in the sight before them.

Kris, "so…. That's Asriel?"

Frisk, "apparently. But, what do we do now?"

Kris looked at his sister, and noticed her worried expression.

Kris, "well, I'm just wondering how were gonna take the Shadows SOUL."

Frisk, "m-maybe if we weaken it enough, it's SOUL will be vulnerable. We would be able to get it to Asriel. He destroys the barrier with all of the SOUL's! Then he releases the Monsters, and we're free!"

Kris, "well, that's easier said than done."

Frisk, "we just have to look for the right moment…."

The siblings continued to gaze at the battle above them.

Asriel was swinging at the shadow with two large swords. They even managed to slice the shadow! But it kept coming as it unleashed attack after attack with its tendrils.

And yet Asriel was able to dodge each one.

Within A minute of the fight, Asriel pulled put a large gun that blasted at the shadow with beams of light that shine like a rainbow.

The shadow spun around Asriel, it's anger increasing.

Asriel, "this fight is pointless, you know that right? I am the God of HyperDeath! You will not leave this place alive!"

Asriel summoned a slew of lightning bolts to attack the creature. The creature maneuvered through them like a snake.

It once again faced Asriel, glaring at him angrily as Asriel made a mocking gesture, shaking his head and shrugging.

The shadow knew it wasn't getting anywhere with Asriel. He was to powerful, even as the shadow used it's full strength.

It had to think of an advantage. And thus, his eyes rested upon the two humans below. It grinned as it lunged at the two.

Kris saw this, and jumped in front of his sister, and drew his sword! It sliced across the Shadows face, but it didn't stop! It grabbed Kris, and then Frisk.

It flew up, holding the humans in his grasp.

Asriel, "NOOOOO!"

The shadow cackled as it held the children.

" **Oh, how the tables have turned! The mighty God that stands before me, holds back for two children!"**

Kris, "let go of my sister you son of a bitch!"

The shadow refrained from crushing his bargaining chip.

" **Now, give me a reason why I shouldn't crush these little ones heads like grapefruit?"**

Asriel glared at the shadow. It had the apprehend now. He shouldn't have let his pride get the best of him.

He thought to himself, _everyone is counting on me! Frisk and Kris! Sans and Papyrus! Alphys, Undyne, Mettaton, Napstablook, Susie! Mom and dad! Everyone! Their lives, their hopes and dreams, rely on me!_

And at that moment, Asriel knew what to do. Had have to summon up his full power. And the way he'd have to do that, might've been the ticket to saving the humans.

Asriel asked the creature, "what exactly do you want you piece of garbage?"

" **To put it simple terms for you? Revenge."**

Asriel, "on who? Who do you want revenge on? Me? Chara? Them? Who?"

" **EVERYONE!"**

Asriel shuddered at the yell.

" **Everyone on this miserable planet. The humans who banished an entire race out of fear! The Monsters who let themselves waste away in this God-forsaken place! You and your sister for bringing me into this world for your thoughtless actions! These Humans for thinking they could help you! This world is filled with nothing but scum."**

Asriel listened, summoning his power as he did so.

He knew why this thing thought like this. It was created from the hatred Chara had when those humans had murdered him. Chara never cared for humanity. They never said why. But it seemed in creating this creature, ALL of the hate they felt was gone. And it had gone into this thing. Now in its hatred, all it wanted to do was kill everything that existed.

But Asriel wasn't gonna let that happen. As the creature continued to ramble on, it's grip on the humans grew softer. It had let it's guard down.

And Asriel took this as his chance to strike!

Asriel unleashed his power!

He instantly morphed into a large skull with horns.

This startled the three people in front of him.

Air began to suck the creature towards Asriel.

It tried to cling to the walls around him.

In doing this, It dropped the humans.

Kris and Frisk flew towards Asriel.

But rather than fall into his gaping maw, an unseen force pulled the siblings to the top of his head.

Another bright light engulfed the room! It blinded the shadow, and the humans.

But once the light diminished, Asriel was changed once more.

Frisk and Asriel sat atop his shoulders.

His body was now an odd shape, with light emanating from it. His wings were wide open, and glowed a variety of colors. His arms were disembodied, floating at his sides. The barrier around them was now pitch black!

The shadow only stood out from the area around them due to his glowing red eyes.

" **What…. What is this?"**

Asriel brought his arms up, with a clean in his eye.

"This. Is. The. End."

Asriel brought down his arms. A huge beam of light hit the shadow. It cried in pain as the beam brought down its health!

" **NO! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"**

Asriel, "why? After you've threatened everyone I care about? After you've tried to kill me? After trying to base your plans off of nothing but hatred that's almost unfounded? Why should I spare you? Why should I show you ANY mercy?"

The shadow remained silent. It knew this was the end. It's body slowly withered away from the light. It burned like a sun. It felt it's mind go numb as it's SOUL floated in front of their body.

Kris saw it, even at such a far distance.

Kris, "Asriel, I see the SOUL! I'm gonna grab it!"

Asriel, "be careful! That beam could since your SOUL to a crisp!"

But before Kris could jump from Asriel's shoulder, they saw Frisk jump instead! She flew slowly towards the SOUL.

Kris, "Frisk! What are you doing!? You'll be killed!"

Frisk yelled, "trust me on this!"

Kris, "No! I can't lose you!"

But Frisk didn't listen. She flew right into the beam of light! She grabbed onto the SOUL, but felt a large amount of pain upon doing so.

She yelled as she began to make her way out of the beam. The shadow only had a few remnants left in the light as it watched it's SOUL being carried out of sight.

Once Frisk exited the beam, Asriel yelled, "FRISK! THROW THE SOUL!"

Frisk was weak, but threw the SOUL as hard as she could towards Asriel. Kris grabbed it as it flew over Asriel's shoulder.

Kris, "you absorb the SOUL! I'm going to get Frisk!"

Kris jumped off of Asriel's shoulder, floating towards his sister. He grabbed her in his arms, holding her gently as she held onto consciousness.

Kris pulled out a candy bar from his pocket and gave it to his injured sister. She chewed it slowly, gaining back some health.

But as he looked up, Kris saw a large tendril above them. It yelled, " **GIVE ME MY SOUL!"**

Just then, they heard Asriel yell.

"GAME OVER YOU PIECE OF GARBAGE!"

Asriel thrust the SOUL into his chest.

Instantly, the Shadows last remains began to convulse. It growled in pain.

" **What have you done to me!?"**

Asriel didn't answer as he took the humans into his hands.

The Shadow yelled, **"somebody help me!"**

 _But nobody came._

It's remains dissipated into the air, leaving no trace of the beast.

 _It was gone._

Asriel floated in the air, holding his friends closely.

Asriel looked at them.

Asriel, "are you both alright?"

Kris gasped for air, "yeah, _gasp_ , we're good."

Frisk, "that candy bar helped."

Asriel, "now. Shall we free our family? Our friends?"

Kris, "yes. Let's do it!"

Asriel put his friends down. A bright light engulfed him for a moment, and transformed him into a form similar to the other. Except with this one, his eyes weren't black, but white. His horns were that of Asgore's, and his sweater was larger than the children's one he wore.

Asriel, "both of you stand back! In one fell swoop, I'm gonna a use my power! Our friends and family will no longer be apart of me, and these Souls will allow me to finally regain my form. You guys ready?"

Kris stood with his sister beside him.

Kris, "we're ready to end this journey of ours Asriel."

Frisk, "yeah. Let's get this done!"

With that, Asriel gave them a firm nod. He floated into the air, and summoned everything he had! All of the SOUL's, the Monsters, the Shadow, the Humans, everyone! They began swirling as Asriel began humming loudly.

He threw his arms out to his sides, and once more, a bright light engulfed him! It also engulfed the siblings as they all hears a loud noise.

 **Crack!**

 _The Barrier was destroyed!_

Several minutes passed before Frisk, Kris and Asriel woke up. They were woken up by the voice of Toriel.

"Frisk! Kris! Asriel! Wake up!"

All three of them woke up with a start!

Around them were all of their friends.

Toriel and Asgore stood close to their son, who was in the body he'd have as a teenager. Chara lunged forward and hugged her brother tightly.

Chara, "welcome back Asriel."

Asriel made a joke, "just promise never to but me flowers on holidays!"

Toriel and Asgore both chuckled as they kneeled down and took their children in a large group hug.

Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton and Napstablook stood together watching their friends awaken.

Sans and Papyrus were behind Kris, but slowly backed away as they heard a certain Monster yell.

"KRIS!"

Susie lunged forward on top of Kris, and began to kiss him. Both of them cried as they held one another.

Frisk watched in joy as her brother locked lips with Susie.

Her vision was taken away from the sight as she felt Froggit nudging Frisk in her thigh. She picked up the small Monster, giving him a firm hug. She managed to notice her spider crawl atop her head.

The reunion between all of them lasted for half an hour.

Everyone stood up together, looking towards the area that once held them prisoner under the mountain. Now, the barrier was gone.

Sans nodded at Frisk as everyone looked on.

Sans, "nice work kid. but next time, let us know when you three are gonna take a nap!"

Undyne, "fuhuhu! Yeah! You Made Papyrus Cry!"

Papyrus, "what!? I never cry! I never cry! I just had something in my eye!"

Alphys, "w-what was it?"

Papyrus, "TeArS!"

Everyone had a good laugh as they looked forward.

Asgore, "well…. How about we make out way to the surface?"

Mettaton, "the surface is waiting beauties! Let's get put there!"

Frisk, "what about the all of the other monsters?"

Napstablook, "they're gonna join us after they're done preparing.

The group made their way through the exit, and were instantly blinded by the sunlight.

It took them all a moment to get used to the light in the sky.

They all stood together, gazing up at the sunset before them.

Asgore, "it's beautiful, is it not?"

Papyrus, "what is that light? It shines brighter than a telescope!"

Sans, "we call that the Sun Paps."

Kris, "I never thought I'd say this, but I'll never take the Sunlight for granted ever again!"

Susie, "interesting to say babe."

Asriel, "I'm just happy we were able to make it out of here with our lives!"

Sans, "couldn't agree more buddy!"

They all just stood there for a few silent minutes, taking in the beauty of the sight.

Papyrus, "let's make a good first impression!"

Papyrus ran off towards the forest.

Sans, "well, I'm gonna make sure he doesn't get into trouble. see ya!"

Sans ran off back into the mountain.

Undyne, "NGH! Do I Hafta Do Everything!?"

Undyne ran off to find Papyrus. She was followed by Alphys, Mettaton and Napstablook.

Asgore stood with Toriel. In front of them were Kris and Susie, holding hands as they looked out to the sun. Frisk stood with her Froggit and Spider in her arms. Asriel and Chara stood beside their parents, and could feel what they wanted to ask the humans.

Asriel stepped forward, "um, guys?"

They all turned to them.

Chara, "what're you gonna do now?"

Kris, "what do you mean?"

Susie, "as far as I know, you guys have nowhere to go."

Kris, "do you Susie?"

Susie, "er…. Not really."

Toriel, "if I may suggest something?"

They all turned to the Queen.

Toriel, "you could always stay with us children. We'd be happy to have you as apart of our family."

Asgore put his hands on Kris and Frisks shoulders.

Asgore, "and to have you as ambassadors for us Monsters?"

Kris and Frisk looked at eachother, and then at the Monsters around them.

Kris, "w-we…."

Frisk, "we'd love to!"

Toriel pulled them all into a hug as the decisions were made.

After several moments, Toriel spoke again.

Toriel, "now come along. Let's meet the others!"

Toriel took the hands of Asriel and Frisk.

Asgore took the hand of Chara.

And behind them were Susie and Kris, who walked together, holding hands.

And as they all walled together, the rest of the Monsters emerged from the mountain, gazing into the sunset.

 **Weeks after the Monsters were freed.**

The Monsters had taken a long time to convince the Humans that they were peaceful.

With Frisk and Kris' help, the Humans soon came to embrace the monsters

Each of the Monsters had their fun on the surface.

Papyrus took a liking to driving on the streets of the Surface.

Sans would often ride his bike and annoy his brother on the roads.

Undyne and Alphys spent a lot of time on the beach. She'd often kiss Alphys on the cheek as they relaxed in the sun. Lesser Dog often built sand sculptures close to OnionSan.

Mettaton took to television with Napstablook and Shyren, (with BurgerPants as their roady.)

Asgore, the king of the Monsters, began to work as a Gardener for the local school. Toriel worked as a teacher while he clipped hedges to resemble Papyrus' face.

MK, Susie, Kris, Frisk and other monsters and humans attended the school.

Now, weeks later, we find Frisk in a soft bed, dreaming pleasant dreams. It had been a long evening, working with the Humans and Monsters.

She was in a deep sleep this night.

So deep that she didn't notice as Toriel entered the room, leaving a slice of pie on the floor for her.

She soon walked out, a smile on her face as she felt so lucky to now have such a large family.

And as the door closed, so does the story told to you.

Now, as you reflect on this story, we ask you to have a good morning, good afternoon, good evening, and goodnight.

And so, we say on last thing to you.

We say….

 **The End**

 **So, it's finally done. TerrorTale is done. I hope you've enjoyed the story. Please leave your opinions, and I hope you have a great day!**


End file.
